


Plasmius

by Graywolf120



Series: Soaring Spirits [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Budding Romance, Canon Divergence, Experiments, F/M, Friendship, Transformation, college days, ghost - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: Dear friends Jack, Maddie and Vlad have confirmed ectoplasm as scientific fact, earning renown in scientific journals, grants and a research lab. From a possible new power source to a portal to the other side which would lay bare the secrets of life and death the possibilities seem endless. However, accidents happen and mistakes can be made but it's what you do afterwards that determines the outcome.





	1. Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Having a few fanfics under my belt and seeing the phandom still thriving after all these years I wanted to answer a few questions. What would have changed if Vlad hadn't been allowed to run off? If Jack realized the depth of what he had done? If Maddie had felt more pressure to inspect the equipment after the accident?

Coffee had been both a necessity and luxury for Vladimir Masters in his childhood, the caffeine woke him before the sun rose to do his newspaper route but he could live without it. Until four years ago Vlad had drunk it black with a pinch of salt to quell the bitterness to get more for his money. Now once as dark as pitch it was now like coco due to the vanilla creamer and sugar procured from the commons. Lovingly prepared for Vlad each morning by his roommate, Jack Fenton, as penance for his loud snoring. It wasn’t as strong as before but neither was the man drinking it, almost five years away from the track and spared a broken man’s rod Vlad was getting soft. Though if you asked the man shoving chocolate pop tarts in his mouth sitting on his own bed, he’d say Vlad was finally loosening up. A grin came to Vlad’s face as he looked at the large man always dressed in an orange hazmat suit like it was a second skin.

Jack was unlike anyone Vlad had had the privilege to know, a brother in a sense, in the last few years as roommates. At their first meeting in a welcome to campus party Vlad had almost written Jack off.He had seemed too oblivious and goofy to have been accepted at University of Wisconsin Madison without a bribed ticket. That Jack hadn’t caught on to Vlad’s drunken appraisal while sober eliminated another area of interest for Vlad though it had barely been there to begin with, Jack wasn’t his type. Yet Vlad had been very drunk, it was his first real party when he didn’t have to go back home to deal with his father so he sat down. Vlad wouldn’t try to hook up like he would in his teenage years. Nowadays engaging in the carnal pleasures held much more risk than when Vlad had started and he needed a partner who took more than one session of flirting to get to bed. He held little hope that Jack would be interested but Vlad was lonely.

No one at the party knew him or cared too besides Jack so Vlad allowed Jack to drag him into conversation. Though looking back at it guide would be the better term, topics drifted into others but they found they had much in common; northerners, low middle class upbringings, tinkerers, football fans, skilled with math, hoping to major in the sciences, mothers gone from their lives and disappointments to their fathers despite their best efforts… Then there were ghosts, an interest for Vlad and a passion for Jack. Jack apparently had a long family history; a ghost apparently freed a witch his ancestor had caught and Jack’s mother had claimed she was being haunted before she was locked away when Jack was very young. As such Jack wanted to prove they existed, to validate his mother then destroy them to protect others. For Vlad his interest spawned from his mother as well, she had died giving birth to him and despite his father beating him bloody Vlad would never doubt he’d seen her ghost several times, loving and sorrowful in her gaze. During that talk Vlad found a confidant, someone he could and wanted to talk to, not just vent at but listen to as well. Vlad couldn’t remember the last time he had listened to someone for their sake and not for leverage later. Yet as Vlad listened to the cheerful and excited voice of Jack Fenton which enthralled him with various and unusual topics he couldn’t imagine ever needing to.

Back home Vlad had never trusted anyone, it was hard when his father accused and punished him for his mother’s “murder” so fiercely that his older sister, Henrietta, avoided him. That others could see the clear preference between him and his sister only made him a target. Vlad learned young that information was worth more than gold as his father had insisted he tell no one about the bruises under his clothing. From peers to teachers, Vlad gathered knowledge, from how best to get on an authority figure's good side to filling his pocket with favors and cash. It didn’t make Vlad popular but by high school only the foolish directly challenged him, be it his status, his family life, his clothing or his flaws. Joining the track team to pad his college application helped alleviate the social consequences of being a driven student. Scheming, work, track and school came at the cost of meaningful relationships, ladies and gents, platonic and romantic. That left its own mark when Vlad graduated, his kingdom was gone and he was alone…that only made Jack all the more precious. The pair bonded over food, interests and studies, Vlad the expert in math who kept Jack from forgetting assignments while Jack acted as a sounding board for Vlad. Practically inseparable the two became dorm mates the next semester, the boost in their grades only cemented their resolve to work together.

A chuckle came from Vlad’s throat as he remembered how excited Jack had been when they finally got this dorm, able to stand in it before making it theirs, Vlad had seen dogs less excited after being given a bone. His side of the room, nearest to the door, was clean with a Packer’s Pennant on the wall behind him and a book shelf above his drawers on the wall next to him.  On the wall in front of him was a TV Stand with a decently sized set with a VCR. Between his bed and Jack’s was a nightstand large enough for them both with a purple bean bag chair set in front of it. Jack’s side of the room was slightly messier but much the same though he had some band poster behind his head and comics on his shelf. They shared the far corner desk and overall the room was cozy and relaxing. Vlad had high aspirations for his future be it an advisor to/or a CEO of a company he would be comfortable in his wealth, he would be safe. Yet for now Vlad enjoyed this little room with Jack, there was something about living with a person that didn’t hurt you that appealed to Vlad more then his privacy.

“Yo V-Man don’t zone out, we have to be ready when Mads shows up.” Chided Jack with a laugh, pulling Vlad from his musings.

“I’m already dressed Jack, how much more ready can I get?” Retorted Vlad as he gave Jack a questioning look as he looked Jack up and down, the man slept in that hazmat suit and still needed to change.

There was a snort and Jack shook his head with a laugh. Vlad was good at reminding him of things without words, it was one of the things he liked about Vlad. That Vlad listened intently and seemed attuned to those around him was a blessing for Jack, no scolding for talking too much or changing topics. Jack had a feeling Vlad hadn’t really talked to people before him, not that Vlad wasn’t a smooth talker, he certainly was, but that Vlad had never had a use for casual conversation.

“Sorry V-man should check myself before I wreck myself. So how many more muffins do we have?”

“ I’m set until you raid the cafeteria on Monday when they restock.” Assured Vlad only to look away as Jack shook his head.

“Asked for a number Vladdie.” Insisted Jack, he didn’t know why but Vlad had a bad habit of forgetting to eat.

“Two.” Was the simple response but Jack noticed how Vlad clenched his jaw as he turned his head away.

“Vlad it’s Thursday, you can’t just sleep past breakfast on the weekends. I told you I ain’t got no shame when it comes to my raids.” Assured Jack and when met with silence he changed the subject.

“Today’s the day Vladdie, we’re finally going to punch a hole into the ghost dimension.” Declared Jack, he knew Vlad didn’t like when he said “ghost zone”.

“The proto-portal will turn on but I’m not sure we’ll actually open a window Jack. Be prepared if the frame just circulates the ectoplasm. “ Cautioned Vlad, he’d done the calculations more times then he could count but there was only so much to go off of when doing the unprecedented.

“V-man we’ve done the impossible before. We confirmed ectoplasm as a real substance after all and then duplicated it. You and Maddie made the ecto-purifier to stabilize it for the Ecto-filtrator we designed. Those magazines wouldn’t have featured us if we hadn’t made breakthroughs.” Reasoned Jack with a smile, it was great to have articles in scientific journals but the memory of Vlad getting the confirmation letters after so much hard work submitting them was what warmed Jack now.

“Discovering a new substance with unique properties has been done before Jack, making a portal between dimensions is a different matter entirely. I still think going down the new energy source route first would have been the wiser choice.” Reminded Vlad with a soft frown.

It wasn’t that Vlad didn’t believe in their work, he had drafted the papers for their grants after all. If he was honest with himself Vlad saw the greatest potential in this endeavor. Ghosts couldn’t be so different from humans, especially the humans most must have been, to allow ethical experimentations. Vlad saw value not in their physiology but their minds. A firm believer that history is written by the winners, Vlad wanted knowledge from people who had been there, from history and science to language and art. If treasures and artifacts were found along the way all the better. That the portal would lay bare the secrets of life and death only added to how groundbreaking their success would be. However, while Vlad had high aspirations he’d rather not have to try topping such an accomplishment. Refining ectoplasm into an energy source was more practical and would have allowed chances for larger grants later on. His teammates had other plans unfortunately and as the face Vlad had secured what he could to further them.

Though if Vlad was honest with himself the order of the routes mattered little, the danger was still there. Ectoplasm was neon green and glowed with inherent energy that seemed to be converted from not only material but previously thought impossible, ambient heat. The substance was caustic to flesh but no more than a weak acid after severe minutes. They didn’t fully understand the greater danger but exposure had various effects as seen in their rat trials. While Maddie was the chemist, Vlad had been responsible for the animals. He could have told you a rat’s ear tag number if given five minutes with the animals and told the cage rack. As such Vlad had noticed the behavioral changes first in the top tier exposures. Submissive rats became fearful to the point of shrieking in fear at his touch. Dominant rats became hostile and openly attacked Vlad and each other...Vlad had forbidden Jack from the room to spare him. As the one to euthanize the rats and perform the necropsies Vlad had found things just as troubling inside the rats. Those with the highest initial exposure were changed…Vlad had refused to handle ectoplasm directly after that.

Jack noted that faraway look in Vlad’s eyes, it had become more frequent after the end of the rat trials. That he had been kept in the dark had not been lost on Jack but when he saw that haunted look in Vlad’s eyes he had no qualms. Lowering himself and clearing his throat to quiet his tone Jack spoke:

“Vlad the exposure limits on those rats is higher and longer then anything we’ll face. Plus we designed that little recording robot to go through to scope things out.”

“Jack...promise me if the atmosphere of the ghost dimension  is too dangerous we’ll reconsider the energy route. We know the limits of our artificial ectoplasm, I know it doesn’t prove-” Began Vlad only to stop as Jack gave him the kicked puppy face.

“V-Man we started all of this to prove ghosts exist and we’ll be fine, trust your posse.”

Vlad had to bite his tongue to not go further, Maddie was with Jack on the opinion that ectoplasm was harmless with gloves and closed containers. Rubbing the fading bite scars on his arms Vlad simply nodded, this was their passion and he wouldn’t be another critic.

Satisfied Jack wiped himself of crumbs and went off towards the communal bathroom to clear his chocolate caked teeth. That didn’t stop him from grinning at Maddie who was heading towards his room. She was beautiful in her purple unit dress that matched her eyes, amethyst against the burnt copper of her permed hair. Jack found her presence and personality grounding when his thoughts so often swirled and drifted. Maddie had introduced herself to Jack and Vlad roughly three years ago. The duo had gotten an ad in the student paper for a chemist to join them to help verify and process samples. Maddie had been the only one to show up and both men couldn’t think of anyone better suited with her methodical and rational ways. Over time Jack had felt his feelings only deepen for Maddie but he held back from pursuing them, he knew Vlad fancied her too and he would rather two friends then one girlfriend.

Maddie just giggled at Jack as she passed him by, he looked like he was missing teeth and the vigorous wave he gave her despite them being the only ones in the hall warmed her heart. It was one of the little things that Maddie enjoyed about Jack along with how he’d make her smile without effort, get her to laugh so easily, sweep her away with his energy and enthusiasm while not letting what the world thought discourage him. More and more each day Maddie questioned why they weren’t together and each day she found less reason not to make the first move. After the proto-portal she’d start actively pursuing Jack when he wasn’t so preoccupied.

Vlad grinned as the door opened to reveal Maddie and just managed to soften the smile as he got up and turned to face her. She was all he wanted in a partner, sharp, intelligent, patient and oh so beautiful. For months he’d been trying to make his move, bringing her food if she was working late, walking her back to her dorm in the dark,  low key flirting as he tried to make her smile and laugh like Jack could. It made Vlad jealous at times, how easily Jack could talk to people,especially Maddie, without trying to craft the smoothest line, construct the perfect response, sharpening the best retort all while making it seem effortless. An obstacle from childhood that Vlad was still overcoming.

“Maddie my friend, have you eaten yet?” Asked Vlad as he set down his half finished coffee to focus on her.

“I grabbed a bagel on the way over...Did you manage to hide the snack sack?” Inquired Maddie, the latter half barely above a whisper.

The “snack sack” was almost like a lunchbox for Jack but filled with junk food and pop. A black tote with a glow in the dark ghost both Vlad and Maddie dreaded the thing. Food was forbidden in an active teaching lab but in a solely dedicated research lab it was up to discretion. More than a few mishaps had happened because of what that bag held. While talked out of chips Jack still brought drinks, mainly diet coke cans. The ease of drinking a can of pop, not needing to open it and being one handed made it all the more likely of forgetting to wash up before using. Vlad had taken to hiding the bag several times, he was never caught doing so and Jack never suspected him thinking he had just misplaced it. Yet every time Jack found it because Vlad couldn’t bring himself to throw it away, it still functioned and didn’t belong to him.

“I always do but I can’t promise Jack won’t find it. I take it you passed him in the hallway? ” Replied Vlad which earned him a nod in response.

“Chocolate pop tarts again?”

“The man loves his fudge but at least he has the mind to brush his teeth...Maddie can you please help me rein him in today? He can get...excitable as you well know and it just makes his lack of concentration worse. In the lab, with a test of our caliber I shudder to think what could happen.” Expressed Vlad, his expression going from amused to concerned.

Maddie didn’t need to be given examples of Jack’s absent mindedness or possible dangerous scenarios. Many questioned why she and Vlad let Jack work with them, even people who had glimpsed how intelligent Jack was. They would say the two could find someone better, someone safer who wasn’t riding their coat tails. Maddie and Vlad would share a look at these questions, a simple question in their eyes “Whose turn was it to chew out the idiot?”.

Jack was much better with engineering and fabricating machines, rather strong for moving equipment and the like. However the biggest reason was Jack was the heart of their endeavors in the paranormal. Vlad would be a believer, quiet about his experiences but open to listen but nothing more. Maddie would be willing to look at the evidence including witnesses but she wouldn’t pursue her interest like she did now. Without Jack they would not have discovered ectoplasm and all that entailed.

Maddie placed a hand on Vlad’s shoulder and gave him a knowing look with a nod of her head. Vlad let out a sigh of relief and returned to his bed, Maddie settled in her bean bag chair. Conversation settled on the recent paper about quasicrystals, something that overlapped between mathematics and chemistry.  So engrossed the duo didn’t notice Jack was back until:

“Ah ha! Found the snack sack!”

  



	2. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings, both ghostly and mortal go unheeded in the desire for progress. Three lives are changed but to what extent remains to be seen as risks are taken and discoveries made.

It didn’t take long for Jack to fill up the snack sack and soon the trio was leaving the dorm towards their lab. Jack brought up the _Ghostbusters_ movie, they’d already seen it twice but the trio still loved it. From debating theories in the movie to quoting lines to each other it was something they all knew.

“We should legit become ghost hunters.” Announced Jack for the uptenth time as they reached the hallway for their lab.

“Back off, man! I’m a scientist...But for real Jack I’m not putting a nuclear accelerator on my back.” Dismissed Vlad with a roll of his eyes as he opened his locker to throw his wallet and keys in.

“Field work is never a bad thing and we don’t need nuclear science. Our artificial ectoplasm reacted violently with the original thus we could-”

“Maddie we are not creating weaponized squirt guns.” Interrupted Vlad, it had been hard to keep them from making ecto guns the moment they made that discovery.

“V-man when we explore the portal we need a way to defend ourselves.” Countered Jack with a pleading look on his face.

“I can respect wanting to take precautions but we are not going to be hostile to a whole new dimension.” Stated Vlad as he pulled his lab coat on and at that moment the lights turned off leaving them in darkness.

Before they could speak the lights came back on, flickering for a moment before resuming their normal glow. Jack shrugged it off, their machines were only plugged in during use. Maddie looked puzzled for a moment but followed Jack into the lab, grabbing goggles, mask and gloves on the way in to stuff them in their pockets. Vlad stayed in the hall, looking at the lights with concern, it was a nice day outside for late fall. So the chances it was weather related were poor and their experiment would need a great deal of energy which would strain what seemed to be an already on the edge fuse box. They couldn’t test today, if the electricity shorted while the proto-portal was on it could be a disaster. Vlad rushed into the lab not noticing the feminine figure behind him, glowing various shades of green dressed in a ‘60’s shift dress and a pillbox hat with the style and beauty of Jackie Kennedy. Eyes filled with longing on a face of concern followed Vlad, a slender hand reached for him but stopped mere inches away before the ghost disappeared.

Inside the lab Jack and Maddie were talking across the lab as they plugged in the various machines. Jack was carrying around a can of diet coke, sipping on it. Vlad put his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat to gain their attention.

“We can’t test today not with that power surge, the proto-portal won’t work correctly. “ Stated Vlad as his eyes went to the device.

“V-man you worry too much, it was only once.” Dismissed Jack as he began fiddling with the ecto-filtrator.

“It was a struggle to get this day slotted for the energy use, it could be weeks before we get rescheduled.” Reminded Maddie as Vlad joined her at the portal.

Vlad simply shook his head as he began to inspect the portal, he needed to find something specific to point out as wrong. An electrical surge could fire the circuits and the parts weren’t cheap. There was also a chance of an explosion, ectoplasm, even mixed with ecto-purifier, could be finicky with its weaker silicon bonds.

Maddie had left him alone there to go triple check the calculations. Jack watched Maddie as she began to read, he had already input the values. In his distraction Jack grabbed his pop instead of the ecto-purifier, pouring it inside with the artificial ectoplasm before closing the ecto-filtrator.

“I’m telling you, Jack, it won’t work.” Informed Vlad, it was a half-truth, it would probably work in that it would turn on but not maintain the portal safely.

“Bogus, V-Man! It totally will! This Proto-Portal is guaranteed to bust open the wall into the ghost dimension.” Assured Jack, his confidence was palpable.

Maddie and Jack went to the other table with the remote which Jack quickly took in his hands. His excitement was like a golden retriever straining not to go after a thrown ball.  Maddie noticed something with the papers in her hands, they seemed to be in the wrong order. Jack had dropped them and put them in a disjointed stack so the inputs were correct yet Maddie didn’t know that.

“Jack, these calculations aren’t right.” Warned Maddie, neither man heard her, Vlad too far away and Jack too excited.

“Banzai!” Boomed Jack as he pressed the button, the portal whirling to life before Vlad.

The ectoplasm swirled, neon green with hints of brown and stretched across the proto-portal’s frame, making Vlad’s navy blue eyes widen. He could see through the machine, humanoid silhouettes could be seen moving amongst floating doors. The sudden thought that they had succeeded went hand in hand with the realization that he was too close, much too close with nothing but a lab coat. Before the impulse to back away reached his legs the ectoplasm shuddered, disturbing the swirls before toxic green energy burst forth to strike Vlad.

It was cold, the kind of cold in the harshest of winter nights that licked at your exposed skin like flame and the air was sharp in your lungs. Vlad’s hands entered the beam to try to shield his face as he screamed out:

“Aaah! Bogus!”

Vlad’s hands finally came to his face when the beam stopped, clutching it in pain then horror as he felt bumps forming, too many and too quickly for 3rd degree burns. His eyes stung while the smell of ozone and singed hair reached his nostrils. Something had happened to him beyond a simple explosion, Vlad could still feel it in the core of his being. It was lava, eating away who he was to replace it as it cooled into something new. It was power but beyond Vlad’s reach, for now, as his bones ached with cold and muscles burned as weakness seeped into him. His mind was going blank with panic and pain, this was so wrong. Flashes of rats screaming and tearing each other apart came to his mind. He needed…Vlad didn’t know, maybe his friends would. With a ragged breath Vlad turned around and lowered his hands.

Both Jack and Maddie had already noted the complete reversal of Vlad’s hair color from black to white after rubbing their own eyes from the light of the blast. The green smoke was a sure sign of some sort of burn and the possibility Vlad was blind or unable to breath was very real with the ragged breathing they could hear.  They couldn’t stifle their gasps as Vlad revealed his face, it was covered in pustules, large, raised and angry, how was it possible for them to form so quickly? That they faintly glowed green amongst burnt red only added to the raw horror. Vlad’s eyes, normally a navy were glowing electric blue and panic was becoming evident in them. His face went from pained to horrified as Vlad mistook their concern for disgust. Hands clasped his face and Vlad turned to run, believing himself rejected by those he cared for most and in need of a safe place until he knew…

In all but a few timelines Vlad would have succeeded in his escape from the lab to be found by police late at night and far enough away to be taken to a different hospital then Jack and Maddie, riddled with infection and put into a medical coma to save his life. Not knowing how severe Vlad’s condition was, Jack and Maddie would be released before Vlad was transferred to their hospital. By the time it was sorted out and Vlad was woken up it would be several weeks. Vlad would be fresh to his situation while Jack had had time to recover, that would further the disconnect between them and after one bad phone call it was over for Vlad.

He’d brood on how he was allowed to run and nearly die in the process of losing his full humanity. Those thoughts would be salt in the wound of a desperate man, the pain used to keep him going years in the hospital and as he rebuilt himself. His fear and bitterness would be forged into hate for Jack, his loneliness and hopelessness combined with a missed chance on a crush would be twisted into obsession over Maddie. Vlad would never consider anyone seriously but Maddie, the last love interest to know him before he became Plasmius. The only one, in Vlad’s mind, who could see past the ghastly vestige and the power to see the vulnerable heart within and be trusted to hold it. So confident in his plans and lost in his fantasies Vlad wouldn’t understand Maddie after 20 years, now more a nostalgic treasure in his mind then her own person. This would reach disturbing levels when he encountered resistance in the form of Danny Phantom.  How the outlying timelines were altered varied immensely but in this one it was just a simple sentence, a plea, to change the course of Vlad’s life.

“Vlad don’t leave!” Yelled Maddie just moments before barely there mist would push into Vlad’s chest, invisible but solid.

Weakness dug into Vlad’s muscles as hope gripped him, his friends didn’t want him to leave? With a raspy cough Vlad’s legs trembled and he leaned against the open door then he began to slide down. His hands left his face as his burning airways struggled for breath.

Jack and Maddie fished out their protective gear from their lab coat pockets. Clad in masks, goggles and gloves the two got down to business.  Jack in his hazmat suit grabbed a biohazard bag and went to Vlad who was trembling in pain, flinching away from his best friend in fear, of what Vlad wasn’t even sure.

“Vladdie we have to get these contaminated clothes off and you in the shower. “Stated Jack, now was not the time to joke or apologize, he had to act fast as his hands grabbed fabric.

Jack tore off Vlad’s lab coat, throwing it in the bag then ripped Vlad’s shirt down the back to slid it off. Vlad kicked off his shoes and socks while Jack undid his belt and zipper so Vlad could slide out of them. Beneath the pimples and burns Vlad blushed as his underwear were removed, Jack wasn’t his type but still was a bit too close for comfort. Jack then picked Vlad up by his upper arms and took him to the shower. Pained whimpers became outright wails as the water hit Vlad, some of the larger pimples bursting at the pressure, more joined them as Jack began to scrub residual ectoplasm away. The pain was intense and despite Jack’s gentle murmurs he could see Vlad’s sides rise and fall with rapid breathing, feel his heart pounding and notice the glares being thrown his way. It was soon becoming a fight as Jack struggled to keep Vlad in the stall, the smaller man nearly in hysterics with pain, panic and a growing anger . Jack wasn’t doing much better, even though his suit the popping pustules that left greenish pus and oozing blood sent shivers over his skin and nausea in his gut. As he caught glimpses of Vlad eyes, turning a solid red, Jack worried Vlad was going blind.

Maddie cringed at the sound of ripped cloth and a desire to go get help gripped her. However, Maddie stayed, she and Jack could have been exposed too and turning on the lab shower sent off an alarm in security. If they were in any other field, she would be helping scrub Vlad and hopefully in the process wash anything off herself. Besides the rat studies the trio had done there was no verified knowledge of the effects of ectoplasm, they had proved its existence as fact after all. No one would have any proven method of treatment, Vlad would be a guinea pig and that could kill him, they needed answers. That being the case Maddie had never expected such effects from ectoplasm and ecto purifier was a stabilizer, harmless until it ran through the Ecto-filtrator…

Rushing to the machine Maddie double checked the power was off and opened the lid. The fluid inside was the wrong color, not the glowing mint of a freshly mixed batch but muddy green. There was the odor of burnt sugar and as Maddie closed the machine, she saw the two containers, custom made by Jack. The ectoplasm was empty and while the ecto-purifier was full there was diet coke can next to it. With a shaking gloved hand Maddie grabbed the can and lifted it. The can was as light as a feather…

“Oh God it’s empty…” Whispered Maddie, the ectoplasm was not only unstable but contaminated.

Maddie’s eyebrows knitted as she tried to put together the puzzle while not sure she even had all the pieces. A loud cry from Vlad and a shout from Jack got her attention. Vlad was half out of the shower, tackled to the floor by Jack, red eyes burning with desperation as his hands clawed at the floor.

“Get off!” Snapped Vlad as he struggled to swipe at Jack, coughing violently at the exertion.

“V-Man I know it hurts and you can’t see but-“ Began Jack only to get an elbow to his face, a blow to the jaw that could have broken a nose higher up.

“You airhead I can see fine! I just need to get out of here. So get bent!” Growled Vlad but even they could tell it was a bluff.

Jack didn’t respond to Vlad but looked up at Maddie with a lost expression. Maddie bent down so Vlad could see her face. He stopped fighting yet his expression was frantic as fear replaced anger, an arm raised to shield his face from her view.

“Why do you think you need to leave?” Asked Maddie, she had an idea and it was not good.

“I…I just feel like I need to find someplace…safer. It’s cold, the water, and light, all hurt I can’t... ” Began Vlad, raising a hand to his head, grimacing as if he had a headache.

Maddie sighed and gave Jack a look, the ectoplasm was affecting his mind. Even given Vlad’s greater size he’d been exposed to a larger ratio of ectoplasm in a more violent way then any of the rats.

“You’re with us Vladdie, you couldn’t be safer.” Soothed Jack but the glare Vlad gave him after looking back towards the traces of blood in the shower was of deep suspicion.

“Jack has done a good job scrubbing you Vlad, if I just rinse you will you stay?” Offered Maddie and she gave a weak smile as Vlad nodded after a moment.

Jack got off of Vlad and he withdrew back into the stall, legs clutched to his chest, chin on his knees. His friends had to coax him to uncurl so water could wash everywhere. Maddie took the shower head, spraying Vlad, until the water flowed clear down the drain, not tainted by ectoplasm or blood. Despite Vlad’s cries and whimpers it was hard not to show fear as Maddie flushed his eyes, blood red without pupils or sclera, glowing faintly as the centers flickered yellow as the light caught them.  What Maddie could see of Vlad’s expression under the sores was a terrified man and she had never seen him, or any adult, so vulnerable. The look on Jack’s face shifted between forced optimism and pained guilt as they went on. By the time the hazmat team arrived all three were soaked and exhausted.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When terrible accidents happen those in charge want to know what went wrong, to prevent it happening again and what to prepare for. The proto-portal accident not only changes the lives of Vlad, Jack and Maddie but tears apart agencies to form something new.

Jack still remembered how Vlad had been shivering and hacking in a bed as he was rolled into his own ambulance. Even now Jack wasn’t sure what was more disturbing, how terrified Vlad had been that he had tried to escape in the nude or that his best friend had hit him. A rarely bare hand ran over the dark bruise on Jack’s chin as he looked at the smooth white floor of his quarantine room.  X-Rays confirmed no fractures and examines assured no damaged teeth but it had put the hospital staff on edge before they even met Vlad despite Jack arguing Vlad hadn’t meant it.

In a week, if no symptoms formed, he’d be released according to Dr.Seward, the resident Infectious Disease Physician. The man was average in height if a bit stocky and that was all Jack could tell with the suit besides the doctor’s kind and calm demeanor. Dr. Seward promised he’d do all he could to help Vlad, no fear in his voice. The sound of the door opening brought Jack’s attention to the present and to a new visitor, petite even in her one piece helmeted biohazard suit. She took a chair from the wall and sat down with a clipboard in her hands.

“Hello Jack Fenton, I am CDC Agent Graf. I’m sorry we are meeting under such circumstances. What can you tell me about Vlad Masters?” Asked the investigator.

“Yello, and yeah I’m sorry too…V-Man is a primo friend, couldn’t ask for a better roomie. Never forgets a thing, from birthdays to supplies. He’s witty with a comeback and driven, got us our funds he’s such a good talker. Best of all Vlad asks what I think and takes my ideas seriously. We’re the family we never had.” Responded Jack with a weak smile.

Behind the helmet Agent Graf frowned, just as she expected, a sugar coater. Such witnesses often missed crucial details in her experience but at least she knew that from the start.

“Good to hear you have such a friendship. Can you please tell me about the incident with the…proto-portal…are my notes correct on that?” Inquired Agent Graf, her brow raised behind her helmet.

“Yeah, I’ll give you the 411. We were going to test the Proto-Portal today. I input the calculations  and I was so excited I didn’t double check that Vlad was out of the path…

“I thought he’d have moved after being skeptical of it working…I turned on the machine and it seemed to be working then…There was a blast out of it, Vlad was screaming and he was covered in pustules. Maddie got him to stay and I got him in the shower but he kept trying to get away...He was so scared and in a lot of pain…Is he going to be okay?” Recounted Jack, his voice worried and his expression like a kicked puppy.

“I am not at liberty to discuss Mr. Master’s condition more then the warning signs the staff have told you to look out for. That I, a member of the CDC, has been called in means this is something rare or unheard of so no one can know if he will be okay. That is why he is in quarantine and so are you, his lab partners. Now tell me about the Proto-Portal as it is a unique invention of yours.” Replied Agent Graf, her tone practiced, she had to distant herself from those she interviewed, many ended up dying or wish they had.

“The Proto-Portal is a project we’ve been working on for ages. It’s powered with ectoplasm stabilized with ecto-purifier that goes through the Ecto-Filtrator and should have let us bust a hole into the Ghost Zone and-“Prattled Jack, his passion outweighing his exhaustion for a moment.

“Stop, you need to define these terms as they are clearly not commonplace if I am to get the full picture.” Interrupted Agent Graf, tone with just a hint of confusion.

“I’m down, our field is small and we just confirmed ectoplasm over three years ago. Ectoplasm is green, glowing and cold with the consistency of cream.  We obtained samples from an old medium Vlad contacted. She claimed her family collected samples as payment for helping ghosts enter our dimension. It was clear from the beginning it wasn’t cheesecloth and Maddie confirmed it as a new substance with several of her professors.

“We learned to make synthetic ectoplasm about six months after that. It seemed identical in structure but they reacted similar to a mismatched blood transfusion. We theorize ectoplasm is the physical component of ghosts if not the very essence of their dimension.  Ecto-purifier was a serum we made to stabilize ectoplasm when combined in the Ecto-Filtrator, a sort of mixer and filter that sends the refined energy to the portal but could fuel other items if converted. “Chattered Jack, his passion clear in his voice.

“I was briefed that the university and a scientific journal confirm ectoplasm as fantastic as it sounds. I browsed your proposal for the grant, or rather the one Vlad Masters wrote. Now tell me, why does ectoplasm need to be stabilized?” Inquired Agent Graf, if a substance needed to be stabilized it was either broken or dangerous by itself.

“Well, we learned in the animal trials it can cause skin irritation to the point of burns after several minutes of skin contact. We aren’t sure if it’s fumes or some new form of radiation but it seemed to make the rats stressed, flighty and aggressive, depended on the rat. Few could stay together peacefully and humane handling became very difficult. Most recovered after exposure with the help of ecto-purifier but some -“ Jack stopped, his expression dropping as his mood plummeted.

“Mr. Fenton please continue.” Ordered Agent Graf after a few moments of silence.

“Vlad had to ki-euthanize them.” Admitted Jack, he remembered that last month as empty cages outnumbered full as the duty made an increasingly cynical and withdrawn Vlad.

“Why was this decision made?” Pulled Agent Graf, she hadn’t found the results of their experiment and Vlad had been the one to dispose of the rats.

“In the upper exposure settings they didn’t return to normal. They couldn’t be with each other safely and we couldn’t handle them without wigging them out. We figured it was kinder to make that decision and stopped the experiments. Vlad has a side interest in biology so he was taught how… Vlad and Maddie have been working on the report.” Relayed Jack, his expression shamed, eyes gleaming with tears.

“I’ll be sure to find the report…Mr. Fenton I would be more careful making sure your testing area is clear from now on. Enjoy your week.” Stated Agent Graf and with that she stood up and left Jack alone in misery.   

 ----------------------------------------------------------------

Agent Graf was soon in the room with Maddie, from her sources the young woman was driven and strong. One had to be at least one to have grown up how Maddie had. Both women were sizing up the other as the agent sat down and pulled out her notebook. Agent Graf normally didn’t like to rattle cages but this situation demanded every answer and someone upset often loosened their lips.

“Now Madeline Walker before we begin, I am Agent Graf, and I must say I am honored to meet you. Warden John Walker spoke highly of you, he’d be proud of where you ended up though perhaps not your field of study. I’m sorry I missed you at his funeral, my condolences and send them to your mother and sister as well.” Spoke Agent Graf with sincerity buried under judgement.

Maddie glared at Agent Graf, her father had been a very strict man who was not one to spare the rod. Her mother had divorced him when she 10, finally getting the nerve when Alicia had a physical altercation with the man. From that point on Maddie was raised solely by her mother though her father would send her and Alicia letters as well as child support. Strangely distance had made their daughter/father relationship better but it was still strained when he died in a prison riot shortly after she graduated high school. She had been the only one to attend his funeral from her household.   That the woman interviewing her now had brought him up meant this wasn’t just getting a statement but performing an interrogation.

“First tell me of Master’s personality.” Pushed Agent Graf.

“Vlad is rather intelligent with a silver tongue and high aspirations. He keeps an eye out for us, brings us little tokens that are just right and is a good listener. His temper can be a problem sometimes. Usually he vents it as sharp observations and poking holes in his opponent’s arguments but he isn’t above yelling though he uses pastries as curse words.” Answered Maddie, she would not have become Vlad’s friend without Jack or a shared research interest but she was glad she had done so.

“Interesting, now please recount to me the events of the accident today.” Directed Agent Graf.

“We tested the Proto-Portal today despite Vlad’s worries about the electrical system. He was inspecting the portal and I went to check the calculations, the papers weren’t in the right order. I don’t know why they were but I expressed my concern. Jack didn’t hear my warning before activating the portal and after a moment of stability a blast came out of it. It was the shape of the frame and Vlad got the full force of it.

“Vlad tried to flee multiple times, clothed and naked. We worried he was panicking from possibly going blind due to the continuing changes in his eyes but he denied that.  He told me he didn’t feel safe, he was combative with Jack when he wasn’t allowed to leave. I got him to stay but he was still frightened. Hazmat showed up and you know the rest.” Related Maddie, her expression firm, she couldn’t tell about the ecto purifier mix up, they wouldn’t understand and she needed Jack to help make a treatment.

“Tell me about the rat study.” Focused Agent Graf, she knew Maddie was hiding something, foolish as it was her and her friend’s lives on the line.

“We used rats to gauge what ectoplasm exposure would do, it is necessary to determine the safety of the substance. Rats were selected for their sociability with each other and humans as well as size. Our protocol was approved and we followed it. The experiments are over and the final report being prepared. The supervisor of the department has a draft.” Replied Maddie, she already could tell where this was going and it was far from good.

“I’ll be sure to get a copy.Thank you, if you show no symptoms you should be released in a week.” Informed Agent Graf as she got up to leave.

She paused for a moment as Maddie looked at her with a silent question. There was never a case with multiple patients where at least wasn’t worried for the others. Unlike Jack, a fool who might be costing one man his life and the associated cost, Maddie was much more sympathetic and at least wasn’t asking out right.  Her answer was a shake of her head before leaving. Maddie didn’t know what to make of that head shake but she knew it wasn’t good.

\------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

As Agent Graf got on yet another suit to conduct her last interview her mind was abuzz. The facts were there was exposure to a material almost unheard of let alone researched expect by three reckless young adults. Talk of other dimensions and the rapid appearance of the symptoms was disturbing. Agent Graf couldn’t dismiss any of this as she knew of things just as fantastical.   That those symptoms seemed to include increased fight-or-flight response and oozing wounds made this a potential nightmare. The silver lining was only one of them was showing any symptoms and the possibility of another portal malfunction was very unlikely, it was in” CDC” custody. Under her orders Vlad had been stabilized but no more, she had to assess his base condition. The man was already gaining a bad reputation with the staff, his appearance did not help. As Agent Graf entered the room she paused at the sight before her, pictures had not done justice.

The pustules had spread, covering from the chest up, of various size, from small pimples to potential abscesses, all glowing faintly including the developing ones just under the skin. Prone to bursting when handled the doctors were already worried about how to treat Vlad without causing open wounds, especially with how combative he could be. Apparently, Vlad had had to be restrained after they started cleaning his sores, his skin sloughing off in some places while awake because his unaltered mental condition had to be assessed within hours of the act. Thankfully Vlad was calming down but  it seemed to be more than realizing his position or exhaustion. The nasal cannulas delivering oxygen to his damaged airways only highlighted how bad off the Vlad was.

There were rumors of possession especially with Vlad’s research focus and his eyes. That hyphema was unlikely as his vision was 20/20 with normal eye pressure only fueled those theories. A light had been shined in his eyes it had reflected back yellow indicating the impossible, a tapetum lucidum. The simple test had apparently been painful and the lights were dimmed which had calmed the afflicted man significantly. There were scant dental records for Vladimir Masters but Agent Graf felt safe assuming Vlad had not always had pointed canines, not quite fangs but they gave Vlad a feral look.  As Vlad scowled at her, Agent Graf felt a shiver down her spine despite her experience.

“Blast! How much more blood do you vampires need?!” Growled Vlad, his hands clenched into fists as he gripped the bed sheets, all he could do in the restraints.

Dark bruises surrounded needle marks littering the man’s arms. Between the pustules, lack of cooperation and the gloves the staff had to use it had been a hard task to place an IV, leading to the nurses having to painfully “fish” for viable vines.  The monitor had had been adjusted in terms of alarm so it wasn’t constantly going off, Vlad was running hotter and faster than the average human. However, one wouldn’t know it from looking at Vlad, shivering, his movements sluggish and weak. If not for his defiant attitude the staff would be making serious bets on when he would get his toe tag tonight.

“Vladimir Masters, I’m not here to collect blood or biological samples. I’m CDC Agent Graf and I am here to collect information. I am not as forgiving as the staff when it comes to being uncooperative. Now recount the incident from your perspective.” Stated Agent Graf, her tone firm as she remained standing.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at her, Agent Graf didn’t need to be higher up to try to intimidate him. It had been almost an hour since he realized how weak he was becoming, keeping him in the bed just as much as the restraints. Vlad hadn’t stopped facing the door knowing he wouldn’t be able to move again if someone entered. Within Vlad the reasons for this warred between not wanting to be ambushed and just wanting to see another human’s face.

Yet in this room there were no faces that were not covered in masks and helmets, no warm gentle touches just rubber gloves fumbling and stings of needles. Many of the words said being amongst themselves as if he wasn’t there, those to him were orders and warnings. They didn’t seem to care even as he expressed his discomfort and sometimes outright agony from their actions, treating him like a bratty child when he got too vocal. They saw him as an unknown, a danger to be contained, the woman before him confirmed that.

“ There was a whole building power failure for a few moments and I was worried the testing of the portal would not be successful and potentially damaging to the machine along with us. My friends ignored my warnings and Jack outright dismissed them. I was looking for something definite I could point out to postpone the testing….

“I don’t know how he didn’t see me, I heard no warning and no one came to get my attention if there was one. All I heard was Jack yelling “Banzai” and the portal whirled to life before me. It was green and it showed a glimpse of…something. What I don’t know but nothing from the room I can be certain of that. Then there was a blast and pain…I don’t remember much after that besides being kept in the lab shower.” Retold Vlad, he had told this story several times, the annoyance clear in his voice.

“It has come to my attention that you have a side interest in biology and thus more trained in handling the rats. There have been statements that those animals were euthanized for humane reasons as opposed to after the trials being completed as is standard in most cases. So as the primary caregiver and disposer of the animals can you elaborate?” Queried Agent Graf, she needed to more details.

Vlad went still and closed his eyes, this was not a topic he liked to discuss. As a scientist he knew advancements meant sacrifices, resources, time, health and sometimes lives. With ectoplasm as a recently discovered substance there had to be animal trials to guarantee human safety. The study had been intended to last three years, the max life time of the first generation of rats and then well into a second generation to see if there were reproductive effects…the study lasted six months.  Vlad knew they always would be terminated, if not their study then the next, but even though they were known by numbers and nearly identical in looks after awhile they grew on you. Vlad’s greater experience in biology made him responsible for their euthanasia, their necropsies and final disposal. True there came a certain numbness with repetition but the sheer amount in that short of time had been painful for him.

The biological changes Vlad found in the upper tier exposures had both horrified and fascinated him more than the behavioral. He found them more powerful, having to use chain instead of leather gloves for the more aggressive and using significantly more force to keep control. They were also more durable, taking significantly longer to perish in the carbon dioxide chambers. The tissues were harder to cut in necropsy during which Vlad found something which he had only shown Maddie and put in the report.

Between the heart and diaphragm was a small round structure that connected to the posterior vena cava. It was hard like a nut though translucent with a green glow. It had taken quite a bit of force to break open to reveal ectoplasm with unusual enzymes that mixed into the blood.  Maddie thought it was a tumor formed from the exposure but it was in the same place every time in the rats with the highest exposure in a single session. Therefore, Vlad theorized it was due to intensity of exposure instead of overall amount, causing a “ectoplasmic core “ that lead to long term changes. However, Vlad couldn’t pursue this, once you made a protocol you had to follow it, you couldn’t add on more experiments without approval. That the rats had to reach an altered and stressed mental state to have this development bordered on unethical and Vlad didn’t have it in him to pursue it, especially alone.

Laying in this bed Vlad felt a laugh bubble in his throat but killed it with a cough. The rats for all the cons had gotten some pluses with their exposure and here he was just dying, he had to be with how little they talked to him. Even if they believed him and did surgery to find the core, what were they to do? Vlad had never examined a core in a living rat and certainty never tried to see if it could live with it removed let alone if it would improve its condition. That Vlad’s exposure had been far above the levels of the rats and he had exterior changes only made his situation more hopeless. His gaze went back to the agent, Vlad knew he had been silent for a long time so he’d give a bit more then he liked to cover what he couldn’t.

“We made our decision due to behavioral changes that devastated the quality of life for the rats and made handling them exceedingly dangerous. Once rats started attacking cage mates they had been with for months we had to separate them. Rats are very social beings and the effect of solitary living was still detrimental on even the hostile ones.

“That we could not handle them safely or without causing great distress meant we could not substitute their need for companionship. All the observations and tried treatments are in the report. I do not dwell on failures after I have learned what I can from them so my memories are not the most reliable, especially now. Now if you have no more questions I-“

“Actually The staff has compiled a list of symptoms and observations of your behavior. Considering the severe nature of the behavioral changes in the rats I must ask; how do you feel?” Interrupted Agent Graf, she wasn’t going to leave without her answers.

“I have had to endure hours of agony and dread for the pleasure of your presence. I have been stabbed, scrubbed and partially flayed while coherent. My protests have been rewarded with restraint as if I could leave this bed. Their words are spoken with all the sincerity of an exhale of breath and I don’t even know what I look like just that it frightens people. I deserve to know what is happening to me and being treated like an object by everyone is insulting. If I’m dying I want to know! So if you have any other asinine questions ask away!” Snarled Vlad, his teeth bared and red eyes alight like flames as the machine began to shriek as Vlad’s heartbeat soared.

Within moments another suited figure entered the room and stopped to survey the scene. Vlad felt a shiver up his spine but ignored it as he heard a new voice with authority and cold calmness:

“I already made my preliminary report and I would appreciate if you didn’t incite tachycardia in my critically ill patient. “

“Dr. Lucas Seward interrupting a CDC agent is-”

“Within my rights as his doctor if it does not put others at risk. I’ve been doing this far longer than you. Now I’ll keep you updated Agent Graf and have a nice day.” Interrupted Dr. Seward and with a huff Agent Graf left with both of them glaring at each other through their visors.  

Vlad tensed as Dr. Seward walked over to his bedside to check his monitors for a moment before directing his gaze to Vlad himself. There was a disapproving shake of his head with a “tsk” as he fingered the restraints before directing his visor at Vlad who was watching him as intently as a fox in a trap watches the hunter with the gun.

“I’ll work on getting rid of these as soon as I can. I’m going to order some pain medication and a sedative to help you get some rest and tolerate the treatments. Once you are comfortable I’m sure your mood will improve and my colleagues won’t be able to justify these.Considering how upsetting this all must be I’d rather wait on showing you your face but know that neither the burns or skin infection should leave significant scarring if you don’t pick at it.

“Now, Mr. Masters, I heard you tell Agent Graf that you feel under informed. Your case is unprecedented and it has only been a few hours so your prognosis is hard to determine at this point. Your airways are irritated while your eyes are showing physical changes that I don’t believe will affect your vision negatively. My primary concern is the skin from the chest up. There are glowing pustules and boils along with the open sores of those that have burst along with your 1st degree burns. After some testing I’ll determine the extent of your bandaging and topicals to use. I will also be ordering antibiotics to keep you from getting a secondary infection due to the compromising of your skin as a barrier. Do you have any questions for me?” Informed Dr. Seward as he focused on Vlad, his voice sympathetic as he put his hand near Vlad’s as a gesture of comfort.

Vlad eyed the doctor warily but the anger left his eyes as they dimmed, this was the most straight forward any of the medical staff had been all day. The nitty gritty of how he would get nourishment and relieve himself had been explained earlier when they arose. So Vlad simply took the doctors hand, no one else had wanted to touch him even though they needed too and though the hand was gloved it was nice to know another human cared about him. Doctor Seward gave his hand a gentle squeeze before letting go.

“I will send a nurse in soon with the medication to help you rest. Also your friends say hello and wish you well, they’re concerned about you and I’ve promised them I’ll do the best I can for you. Farewell Mr. Masters, I’ll try to check on you again in a few hours.” Comforted Dr. Seward before he turned and walked out.

Now with some answers Vlad’s thoughts turned to his friends and the risk they had taken showering him. Jack had taken charge and might have saved his life, at the very least risked his own, two steps towards being even. That Jack hadn’t objected when Maddie offered to rinse him was another step, Vlad blushed at that memory.  Maddie hadn’t seemed uncomfortable when she offered but he had seen the traces of fear in her eyes. Then there was the gasping when he revealed his face. Maddie had kept him from running off like an idiot in the first place though  something had seemed to physically slow him as well. It was quite a bit to take in and Vlad knew this was going to be a long week.

It was less than thirty minutes when a nurse came in and put some drugs in his IV. He vaguely knew them to be a pain killer, an anti-inflammatory and a sedative. There was warmth as his pain was quelled while his mind was lulled to sleep as his body went limp. The last thing he saw before darkness filled his vision was red mist from his mouth and a familiar figure at his bedside.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Agent Graf sighed, she was out of her last heavy hazmat suit for the day and in her black suit and skirt though she wore flats. She was outside the hospital leaning against a wall, chewing on the stick of a sucker, grape. In the ignorance of youth, she had taken up cigarettes and now had to fight the compulsion when stressed.

These three college students had created a large problem even if this wasn’t infectious. She had to keep the media away, the mere implication of an illness of such deformity, rapidity and possible mental changes would cause panic. People are dumb, panicky and dangerous animals, those words of wisdom had been confirmed in her experience. Thankfully it seemed only Vlad had been damaged in the blast besides the machine but that was at headquarters. Students would talk but there would be no evidence. If Jack and Maddie made it through the week-long quarantine, they would be made to sign non-disclosure agreements before they could leave. The phones in their rooms were also tapped and Agent Graf was getting an order for the report though it would have been fetched minutes after her agency became aware.

“Agent G.” Spoke a man in a full black suit, not cheap but of no recognizable designer, his brown eyes were stern behind his sunglasses and his brown hair short.

“Agent K. I assume Agent D is with the lab looking at the device.” Acknowledged Agent G, her green eyes still ahead after she removed her sucker.

“Affirmative. Did it work?” Asked Agent Kay, an eyebrow raised with earned him an eye roll before she placed her sunglasses.

“Why do the higher ups always want to neuralyze everyone? In these cases, it can add a false symptom in the eyes of medical professionals and replacing the records isn’t full proof until civilians catch up to the computer systems we have. Also, real CDC agents could be sent due to lack of paperwork, ones with loose lips. So, to answer your question, yes being allowed keep an identity worked.”

“And?”

“The blast seems to be the result of the substance being unstable and over excitement on the part of Mr. Fenton. He and Miss Walker were consistent but not rehearsed. Mr. Fenton was more open but seems to have been left out of the loop in the fate of the rats they experimented on, which experienced behavioral changes making them antisocial and dangerous.

“Miss Walker was suspicious and I think she is hiding a detail about the cause of the explosion. Mr. Masters was concise in his words but long in his silence, he has an idea of what is happening to him but won’t share…I assume their report has already been reviewed?” Reported Agent G as she finally faced Agent K.

“Yes, and it’s only deepened the divide between those in the agency if all activity is extraterrestrial or if the paranormal is a possibility. Preparations are beginning to separate them into another agency due to the greater focus on terristrail activity. “Relayed Agent K and for a moment Agent G saw his firm expression crack, he’d was one of the MIB founders, to see it spilt must be upsetting.

“Then what I gathered is distressing and it’s for the best that team  failed so we acquired the portal…Has the lab determined what we should do with them?” Queried Agent G with a raised brow, no matter the source the lab could at least determine the effects and sometimes people had to disappear.

“The quarantine will proceed as normal but Mr. Masters will need supportive care until his body adjusts to his new genetics. We will keep an eye on him like we do the doctor and if he becomes an active danger before GIW is fully established we will deal with him but technically he is out of our jurisdiction as he is not and will not be extraterrestrial. ” Answered Agent K.

“So, the “Ghost Zone” exists and Mr. Masters has been spliced with its essence. Hopefully the file won’t be lost in transition. You think they would pick a better name then “Guys in White”. Will they continue to be aware of us as time goes on?” Inquired Agent G, with that she confirmed she would stay with MIB.

“No, they will be working with terrestrial matters and very closely with civilians, we can’t be compromised. After GIW is set up they will be neuralyzed as all ex agents are.” Stated Agent K and Agent G knew GIW wouldn’t know until it was happening, few of them ever did.

Without another word Agent K clicked a button and a Ford Galaxie drove up, the driver deflating before Agent K took his place. Agent G got into the passenger seat trying to hide her smirk, the man would run a vehicle until the wheels fell off . They drove off, leaving the hospital behind with small sensors in every isolation room, they would miss nothing.

 


	4. Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matters are discussed as Jack, Maddie and Vlad get calls from home, regrets, love and severance. As the three college students have time to reflect realizations are made which will have long term aftershocks as the paranormal they sought comes to them.

Jack hailed from Massachusetts, his father’s blood line could be traced all the way back to the Salem witch trials.  Sadly there wasn’t much of a blood line left, the Fenton men didn’t have a lot of kids, especially ones that made it to adulthood, in the bitter New England winters. Jack’s mother had been in the foster care system her entire childhood so there was no relatives on that side for Jack. He knew his mother wouldn’t be told he was in the hospital, it might upset her, especially since ectoplasm had been involved. The call from his father was expected and looked forward to in this bare room with only cheap books, note books, writing implements and a phone beside the hospital bed Jack rested in. 

“Yello? Jack Fenton here.” Announced Jack as he put the phone to his ear with a big smile on his face.

“Good to see they connected me with the right room, it’s your dad. Heard you got yourself in a bit of a bind son. Whole week in the hospital...do I need to drop by?” Spoke a gruff voice with a note of concern from a man who worked on fishing boats.

“No, no, I’ll be out before you can stop by, it’s just to make sure me and the guys are okay. “ Assured Jack.

“Well since you’re okay you mind explaining what happened? Being in quarantine ain’t normal if everyone’s doing peachy.” Inquired Mr. Fenton, his tone now hard and demanding the truth, it made Jack feel like a child.

“There was an accident with the proto-portal, it destabilized while Vlad was in front of it.” Admitted Jack, he’d been trying not to think about it.

“Boy ain’t blind is he?” Questioned Mr. Fenton, his tone genuinely concerned.

“No, his eyes were glowing and changing colors though. They’re more concerned about the ecto-acne and if we were exposed.” Blurted Jack.

“Ecto-acne? So that stuff ain’t as safe as you told me it was...I thought Vlad was smarter than standing in front of your contraptions until proven safe?” Mused Mr. Fenton, Jack could hear the unspoken accusation.

“...” Jack couldn’t answer as his fingers began to curl the cord as he gripped the phone tighter.

“Jack this is why I stopped teaching you to shoot after that BB gun, you’re just too damn trigger happy. Couldn’t trust you not to shoot at a target without checking...First 8th grade then the break before college, why can’t you focus on anything besides ghosts?” Sighed Mr. Fenton.

“You know why, I can’t let them hurt anyone else.” Rumbled Jack, his fingers stilling in the cord as a hard edge came to his eyes.

“It wasn’t ghosts...I couldn’t keep your mom at home, it wasn’t safe for any of us. You were so small and I was alway fishing... She isn’t in there just because she thought she was haunted, they diagnosed her as schizophrenic.” Reminded Mr. Fenton, his voice thick with sorrow.

“They just don’t believe her, she told me about them and other people have-”Began Jack.

“Jack! The delusions she had, those weren’t people she was seeing, just shadows, figments of her mind. I can’t speak for everyone who claims to see ghosts but I know your mother didn’t! Now please just stop this foolishness. By the grace of God you got in a good school so don’t waste it.” Pleaded Mr. Fenton.

“You never tried to talk to her about it! You never try to talk if it isn’t what you believe. I worked hard to get this far but you think it’s luck, you think anything good that happens to me is luck. Why can’t you believe in me, Dad?” Retorted Jack as his free hand went through his hair.

“I think you can do great things, you got in those magazines but a portal Jack? It was never going to work and now your best friend is hurt. Take this as a wake up call that your obsession with ghosts has gone too far.” Replied Mr. Fenton, he knew next time it would be his  boy, he couldn’t live if something happened to Jack.

“I’ll...think about it, got a week in here to do nothing but think…” Conceded Jack with a huff.

“Jack if it means anything I want you to know I don’t want you to give up on your dreams but don’t let them drive you to be this reckless again. Also, you better make this up to Vlad. Boy’s a good influence on you.” Directed Mr. Fenton with a lighter tone.

“I will try, if he ever wants to talk to me again.” Lamented Jack as he looked at the floor.

“He will if your friendship is half as close as what you’ve told me...I love you son.”

“Love you too Dad.” 

Then the phone clicked and Jack was alone with thoughts he didn’t want. Vlad hadn’t picked up the phone and Jack worried it was because he couldn’t. On an impulse Jack called Maddie and after she answered they began a talk that lasted over an hour, it would not be the last during that week. Maddie was one of the few people Jack could talk to without being judged by his rapid changing of topics and the topics themselves. There was also how complex Maddie was, she didn’t fit any one label, intelligent, beautiful and athletic with wonderful baking skills, there seemed to be nothing Maddie couldn’t do. That Maddie was interested in ghosts was the icing on a very delicious cake. As they talked Jack was having the longest conversations of his life and the laughter as they exchanged jests gave him hope they would one day move past this accident.

Maddie talked to Jack about anything else besides the accident, the rest of her waking moments spent trying to figure out how the diet coke fit into things.  The man was like a large teddy bear and had childlike enthusiasm for the world with a resourceful mind always moving, always solving. Talking to Jack was refreshing and easy unlike Vlad who had a sharp and silver tongue. Right now, this was what Maddie needed and for the first time in a long time Maddie felt like a teenager tying up the phone talking to her boyfriend. That was quite an idea, she really liked Jack, kind, brilliant and passionate but she knew Vlad was taking a liking to her as well. Maddie didn’t want to come between them but she had made her decision awhile back, now she just had to plan her move.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the second day when Maddie got a call around lunch time and without thinking she picked it up:

“Jack-” Began Maddie, unable to hide the joy in her tone.

“Maddie it’s your mama. Darling I am so sorry I didn’t call sooner. Me and Alicia were canning yesterday, you know how the loud that can get. They said there was an accident are-” Began a woman with a soft voice with a thick southern accent.

“I’m fine Mama, just typical procedural measures after an unprecedented event.  I’ll be out in less then a week.” Assured Maddie.

“To be honest I don’t think my jalopy can make it up there but Alicia offered a ride, she says she needs some time away from her husband...Honey, which boy is hurt? I need to know what to bring.” Inquired Mama with deep concern, she always thought food was the best remedy..  

“Vlad was the one who got blasted with unstable ectoplasm.” Admitted Maddie as her fingers tightened on the phone.

“Poor boy, it won’t be at its peak but I can bring some strawberry jam and that brie cheese he loves so much. I’ll also make some fudge for your boyfriend.” Offered Mama.

“That’s sweet but I don’t think homemade goat cheese is the best thing for Vlad right now. His immune system won’t be the best with how his skin is. I wouldn’t be surprised if he is put in isolation after the quarantine.” Expressed Maddie, she still could clearly picture Vlad in that shower, skin burnt, ravaged with sores and covered in infection.

“Ok sweetheart but you let me know when that boy is out so I can send a care package up to you three. So how long have you been dating Jack?” Asked Mama, her baby girl hadn’t denied having a boyfriend.

“What? I haven’t been-” Sputtered Maddie.

“Honey your gut response to picking up the phone was his name. Even Alicia raised a brow at how excited you were. You might not be official yet but you I can tell you’re emotionally invested in that boy in a way you haven’t been before, especially after that summer visit. All I can say it’s about time you made a move, not many men out there like him who know when they’re outclassed when it comes to brains.” Explained Mama, she had never remarried but she had nothing against her girls finding husbands.

Maddie was silent as she thought over her mother’s words. For the past couple of years it had become common for the trio to make at least one trip down to Spittoon, Arkansas during the summer. There they’d enjoy some of the southern upbringing Maddie had had, good food, close neighbors, clear night skies and the lullaby of the forest. Jack had taken to the daily tasks of the small farm easily, from the large garden to the goats and chickens. Vlad had...tried his best but preferred the inside chores, staying in most of the time. Alicia had noted on more than one occasion that Vlad was like their father, a city slicker scared of what he couldn’t control. Maddie had always denied this but in truth it was part of the reason Maddie wouldn’t seriously consider dating Vlad.

“Yer telling me she fell for the big oaf? At least she didn’t pick the horse faced bean pole. Hey Mads have you-” Began the loud and gruff voice of Alicia only for Maddie to hear the dreaded rattle of the wooden spoon.

“You hush. She didn’t say a cross word about you marrying that yankee with the suit and tie...Now Maddie I know I don’t need to tell ya to be more careful with this occult business, always been a sensible girl. I got to get off the phone before I burn lunch but I love you and know I’m still proud of you my little college girl.” Farewelled Mama.

“I love you too Mama.” With that Maddie hung up the phone and returned to her food, her mind brooding on the brief conversation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the third day before Vlad was coherent enough to have a conversation. With that came frustration with all the tubes in him but he wasn’t strong enough to leave the bed and they couldn’t risk him not eating. In his drugged haze Vlad had apparently ripped each out or disconnected from the machine depending on on deep they were. Vlad didn’t remember doing such things and those they claimed he ripped out looked more like they had fallen out. It was just another trick of being high on painkillers, along with the visions of his body being gone, seemingly invisible and at times sinking slightly into the bed with a feeling of weightlessness.

Vlad was musing over the numbers he’d been told belonged to his friends, even now it was hard to know if he’d remembered correctly. Dr. Seward had informed him that they had been calling him so perhaps it was just best to wait. It was around dinner time when the phone rang and with quite a bit of effort Vlad was able to answer it before the third ring.

“Hello, who is this?” Asked Vlad, struggling to regain control of his breathing so he didn’t sound like a panting dog.

“It’s about time you woke up, I’m already back from working a real job. What’s this about you being in the hospital because of an accident?” Growled a voice thick with a German accent.

“There was a malfunction with the proto-portal, it was stable and I actually saw...I’ve been on some heavy pain medication for the burns and skin infection so forgive me for not getting your call sooner.” Apologized Vlad, his voice still raspy as he choked back the thickness of sleep.

“I haven’t called before now, just knew you had just woke up because you sound like a drunk when you do. Just checked the voicemail a few minutes ago wondering who was harassing me. Now how long are you going to be laid up in a hospital room?” Expressed Mr. Masters, his tone that of a annoyed man.

Vlad bit his right knuckle for a moment in contemplation. Dr. Seward told him earlier that they were still trying to figure out a routine to keep him stable. With a feeding tube placed along with the others it went without saying he would be here for the foreseeable future.

“They are still stabilizing me and with my case being the first of it’s kind there are quite a few unknowns. The doctors don’t have an estimate of my discharge. You’ll have to come here to talk to them about it in further detail. ” Answered Vlad, his father lived a few hours away and they probably explain more to someone not knocking on death’s door.

“How much is this going to cost me?!” Snapped Mr. Masters which made Vlad flinch.

“I must admit they haven’t had that discussion with me, they don’t want to stress my condition. I known the University has insurance for such things, it won’t cover anything cosmetic of course but essential treatment shouldn’t be an issue.” Replied Vlad, his voice becoming clearer and more refined as he sought to quell his father’s growing rage.

“Do you have enough to pay for a cremation and your debts?” Questioned Mr. Masters, his tone still simmering with anger.

Vlad squeezed his eyes as his teeth clamped on his knuckle. It was hard to focus but thankfully math came second nature.

“Between my savings and the K70 I’d have enough for my debts and a cremation but not a viewing or my ashes being sent back home.” Answered Vlad, feeling like he was about to choke on the tears he had to keep swallowing.

“Shame, hoped to keep that car in the family but that’s what I get for selling it to you. Unless Henrietta wants a viewing you won’t have one. As for the ashes they can toss those out with the trash, waste of money.  Not like you’ll be able to haunt me, the devil’s going to drag your soul down to Hell before you can become a ghost. “ Mused Mr. Masters with all feeling of discussing a Packer’s game.

Sharp teeth sliced into his knuckle allowing copper and rot to coat Vlad’s tongue as his red eyes flared. It wasn’t his fault that his mother had died, it wasn’t his fault! He was being born, he had needed her more than anyone but she’d bled out during the c-section. His body suffered from the malnutrition of just formula, the neglect, the abuse verbal until he could be trusted to hide it. Vlad couldn’t help the growling as he thought about how that had shaped him,cunning, manipulative and vengeful for no one else would dare get away with hurting him. Now neither would his father, if Vlad was already trash then he had nothing to lose.

“It is a shame, a shame you ever met my mother. She died bringing me into the world and instead of honoring her sacrifice you tore it apart because things didn’t go your way. You couldn’t control what happened to her but you could when it came to me. You were supposed to protect me and I’ve never feared anyone more than I do you!

“Now I got bigger things to fear besides an old man. You treat me like garbage, like I’m nothing and I’ll never be anything when I’m the one who got accepted into one of the best universities in the whole country with a scholarship. I’m the one who has a bachelor's degree in a good field, getting in more than a couple science journals before I even got that degree. I have accomplished more before the age of 25 then you ever will and your greatest achievement? Raising a girl into a doll who trades babies for a comfortable living with a traveling businessman who doesn’t give a damn about her! “ Hissed Vlad, his tone scathing as the monitor began to blare as more than one organ pulsed rapidly in his chest. 

“You ungrateful brat! You will never known the pain I went through when the love of my life died and I was presented with the parasite that killed her. I could have given you up, one of the nurses even suggested it because what man could be expected to raise a newborn on his own. Yet that is what I did and you have no idea how hard it is to raise children, how expensive they are, how much risk they are...

“Everything you are is because of me, everything you’ve accomplished is mine but that you are stained red with blood from birth is on you. That you’re dying in a hospital bed is on you and that you will leave this world alone is on you. I pray everyone unfortunate enough to meet you sees the viper behind the silver tongue.” Cursed Mr. Masters.

Vlad was panting as he smelled burning plastic but he’d come too far, he was cutting away the rot and he’d be better for it. Teeth bared in a feral snarl Vlad filled his mouth with venom:

“If we’re doing last words and wishes here are mine. I will die in this bed  with no regrets other than that these painkillers kept me from chewing you out properly. So get bent Vati and die slowly.” 

With that Vlad slammed the phone on the receiver, pink energy engulfing his hand as his fingers were melting an imprint into the white plastic. He’d be screaming if his chest wasn’t already heaving with the effort to breath as red smoke poured from his mouth and shivers ran up his spine.  Vlad’s free hand went to his chest right below his heart, there was a pulsing so rapid it was practically humming. Red eyes were wide with fear as Vlad found himself regretting a lot more then being high while rejecting his father. Vlad’s form fluttered between normal and invisible as he felt like he was drowning in the bed his body was sinking into.

Outside the room Dr. Seward had been suiting up with a nurse so they could feed Vlad via his tube. Suddenly there was a growing tingle in the doctor’s skin that spiked violently as he could hear yelling and alarms. Looking towards his nurse he bit his lip behind his visor, he hadn’t dealt with a paranormal patient in months, years since the last one having a breakdown. Thankfully she had barely started to put on her gear.

“Linda, please  go to the nurses station and get Debbie. I want her to practice suiting up and  tube feeding. I’ll be in the room.” Expressed Dr. Seward, his teeth clenched as they began to ache on instinct presented with the power beyond the wall. 

Linda gave him a weak glare, Debbie was a new nurse who would take time with the unfamiliar quarantine prep and probably need help.  However, she did need to learn and with that Linda left. Dr. Seward waited a moment before throwing on the rest of his equipment and rushed through the barriers into the room. 

The light show that greeted him was more impressive  then some concerts Dr. Seward had attended, complete with a smoke machine. Within moments he was at Vlad’s side, his hearing perked as his eyes darted over the monitors. Vlad’s was hyperventilating but his lung sounds were clear, his heart was in tachycardia but the lub-dub was textbook. The humming was far from it and was blinding as the doctor tried to get a view of Vlad’s circulatory system as his eyes turned red.  Shaking his head to clear the spots Dr. Seward put a hand on Vlad’s shoulder to lean him back onto the bed. Using his other arm he got under Vlad’s sinking knees to pull him out of the actual bed. Vlad stared at him with confusion and panic as he grabbed onto the arm on his shoulder. Dr. Seward bit back a curse at the heat and ground his teeth before speaking:

“Vlad you’re having an anxiety attack and it’s causing your powers to spiral out of control. We’ll figure out what is exactly going on later but right now I need you to work on your breathing. Count to five while you inhale, then hold to seven then exhale to nine. Focus on the numbers and nothing else, do you understand?” 

Vlad weakly nodded his head and shakingly began to follow Dr. Seward’s instructions. There was muttered reassurances as Dr. Seward soothed Vlad. The pink energy fading away first, then the smoke as Dr. Seward glared around them with a growl. Vlad was a shaking mess covered in sweat  but his vitals were back within normal limits quickly.

“What...what was that?” Whispered Vlad as he trembled in Dr. Seward’s hold as the man adjusted him comfortably on the bed. 

“Shush, you need to rest now. A nurse is coming to feed you...outside suiting up actually. I’ll stay until she’s gone but for now...sleep.” Directed Dr. Seward as his eyes glowed red behind his visor and Vlad’s eyes turned back to their human navy before his body went limp against the mattress.

Dr. Seward let out a sigh of relief as he gripped the bed rail, his jaws opened in a yawn to clear the ache of his fangs wanting to erupt. His eyes narrowed as they returned to his normal green in  thought. Research had to be done, no psychic could turn invisible or sink through the mattress. Smoke was of awakened dragons but the energy in Vlad’s hands and lack of reptilian features knocked that theory out.  The magically learned didn’t lose control, their powers a conscious effort that fizzled if done in a panic. A vampire’s breakdown, even if gifted with special abilities, was much more...violent and physical. 

However, the edge to Vlad’s teeth and  the glowing solid red eyes, both gone with his command spoke of a vampiric connection. Yet as he glanced at the monitors Dr. Seward shook his head, vampire’s didn’t have normal, let alone higher vitals. The blood they drank was utilized to make  their own blood much more efficient in carrying oxygen so a slower heart beat and less but deeper breaths. The ghosts that had gathered around Vlad was another thing to consider, they weren’t usually this quick in convenging on the paranormal. At least from what Dr. Seward knew, he hadn’t been here for their development having transferred in about six months ago. A good thing too, the last thing he wanted was to create a hungry ghost with his influence. Thankfully there was a medium on staff who could whisk ghosts away until they were stable. 

With decades of skill Dr. Seward collected a blood sample from Vlad’s difficult arms and pocketed it before Debbie walked in. It wasn’t unusual to perform tube feeding on a unconscious patient and soon Vlad was taken care of. He’d have an idea after his taste test if Vlad was a touched human or an awakening supernatural. 

  
  
  
  



	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days in seclusion have a way of making the mind run in loops and even the normally clueless can't escape the hints something is wrong. No one has all the answers but the questions being asked now might never had been thought of before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter which is why I posted one yesterday.

Jack was worried, it was a rare thing, with how fast his thoughts changed staying in the present was hard enough. Maddie never mentioned why they were here, Jack should be happy about but it only worsened the dread. If Maddie, who always called everyone on their bullshit, wouldn’t bring it up then he had make a serious mistake, the kind that haunted their every conversation. He kept waiting for her to talk about it and as painful as it would be Jack needed to talk about this. Vlad wouldn’t let him get away with it and Jack needed to know if he’d lost his best friend. After every meal Jack called Vlad’s room number hoping to catch him awake after eating.

Now as Jack finished his dinner on the third day he looked over at the phone and with a sigh he grabbed it before punching in the numbers. On the last ring Jack heard a familiar voice, thick with sleep and a slight rasp:

“Hello, who is this?”

“V-man! You picked up, I’ve been calling after every meal hoping you’d be up. It’s so tight lipped around here Vladdie. Have you been getting the morning coffee? I told them how you like it and-” Began Jack, excitable like a dog welcoming their owner home after a long trip.

“Jack, I’m on some heavy painkillers so please slow down...No, I haven’t gotten the coffee, I’m on a feeding tube and IV along with other things... “ Groaned Vlad and Jack could hear Vlad moving in his bed to try to get comfortable.

Jack was quiet for a moment, his calls hadn’t been answered because Vlad wasn’t eating of his own will, mealtime was meaningless to him. That combined with how vague Vlad was gave Jack a clue about what else had been connected...

“Vlad can you get out of bed?” Inquired Jack fearing he already knew the answer.

“...No and it’s humiliating! I’m being fed, washed and changed like an infant. Dr. Seward doesn’t even have an estimation of when that will stop...I take you are more independent?”  Expressed Vlad, his voice going from frustrated to curious.

“Yeah, I am, Maddie and I are basically being held for precaution. I’m sorry Vladdie.” Admitted Jack as his fingers began to play with the cord.

There was silence for a few agonizing moments before Vlad answered: 

“Don’t be sorry for being lucky. You and Maddie risked more than a week in quarantine by keeping me in the shower. I would have probably developed a secondary infection if I had made it outside, they’re keeping me on antibiotics...Jack I don’t know what they told my father but he called asking if I could cover my final expenses.”

Jack clutched the phone, the plastic creaking, as he closed his eyes as they threatened tears. Vlad was so weak to the point he was bedridden and not trusted to use a bedpan thus the long term devices. The stress of talking to his father, let alone about his last wishes...Jack was craving fudge immensely, he hadn’t been this stressed in a long time, he’d get a few pounds when he got out but now...

“Vlad I didn’t mean to hurt you, I-”

“Jack I know you didn’t mean it but it happened. We’ll talk about that later, when we’re face to face. For now I want to think about something else, anything else because I have enough reminders...You remember when we went to Mackinac Island? You insisted we get fudge from every single shop that sold it. “ Responded Vlad, his tone wistful. 

“Yeah, over a dozen shops with several varieties, it was heaven on earth V-man!” Confirmed Jack, excitement and wonder in his eyes as he remembered that trip their first summer as best friends..

“You weren’t saying that after you had to eat it all because you spent your entire food budget on it. Butter biscuits, I couldn’t tell if it was vomit or crap in the toilet. “ Reminded Vlad, he knew Jack would always love fudge, crave it while upset but perhaps that memory would help with that currently unfillable desire.

“It was worth it unlike the bike rentals, dang tires popped when I sat on it. We had to hoof it around the island.” Grumbled Jack.

“You’re lucky I was able to convince the staff that the bike was defective and to claim otherwise was to admit they thought it could sustain you thus it was safe for us to assume so. It took some time but we got a refund and were able  browse the shops, tour the fort and see the sunset in Arch Rock.” Countered Vlad, a real smile on his lips.

“Yeah, that was a wicked sunset, seeing the colors dancing on the water framed by that stone.” Agreed Jack, the image vivid in his mind.

Vlad was quiet for a moment as if he could see the sunset again too. The natural beauty had been something to rival masterpieces yet how the warm hues danced on Jack’s hazmat suit while Jack beamed in awe...Vlad was thankful he had gotten an oversized hoodie earlier that day. 

“Jack I need you to do something for me.” 

“Sure V-man, what do you need?” 

“Jack, I finally did it, I told the bas-” Began Vlad only to gag as the phantom taste and sensation of homemade soap with clumps of aromatic plants filled his mouth.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let you go through this alone and I’m sure Maddie will be right there with me. I’ll bring you your books when I get out, how’s that sound Vladdie?” Offered Jack, he’d seen first hand how ill Vlad could get when he went to cuss, how frustrated it made him. 

Vlad swallowed thickly as the taste of soap was finally starting to leave his mouth. Jack was always more perceptive than people gave him credit for, at least when it came to the needs of others. The book selection here was terrible, mostly magazines as they would be destroyed anyways as they became outdated. Vlad missed his Stephen King, Anne Rice, Peter Benchley along with the classics of Mary Shelley and Edgar Allan Poe. Hopefully he could focus enough to actually read the books, Dr. Seward was trying to cut his pain medication back.  A yawn brought Vlad from his musings.

“That sounds excellent. Call me around breakfast, I’ll try to pick up. Til then Jack.” 

“Sure thing and talk to you soon V-man, get some rest.” 

Jack put the phone down with a click, a smile on his face. This was far from ideal but Vlad had talked to him, wanted to talk more. When they got face to face Jack expected a tongue lashing but Vlad apparently wanted to keep their friendship intact. Despite the talk of the wonderful treat Jack found his cravings for fudge much weaker as he calmed down.

It took a moment for Vlad to hang up the phone, between his father and the panic attack Vlad was exhausted. The call with Jack had been a welcomed but tiring distraction from his condition. Though besides the skin infection, minor burns and debilitating weakness Vlad didn’t know what his condition entailed. The meltdown earlier was far from clear but he remembered pink, red and burning while sinking into the bed. Dr. Seward had told him his “powers” were spiraling out of control...

“What's happening to me?” Whispered Vlad to the room as if expecting a response  but only silence answered him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his personal office, Dr.Seward sat in a plush chair behind a well made desk of hand carved wood. His door was locked and the shutters drawn as he looked at the vial of Vlad’s blood in his hand. The normal tests had been run, which while unusual were not alarming.  Still Dr. Seward needed to know more before he ordered further testing which would happen outside of the hospital, outside of his control to alter. Holding the vial up to the light Dr. Seward thought he saw hints of green but couldn't be sure. Otherwise the color was as expected, not the nearly black of a vampire. 

It was far from the most intimidating blood he had sampled, this hospital and the one before it had benefited from him weeding out blood borne diseases. A few days of violent illness consisting of vomiting and similar effects  was worth keeping his patients from dying slowly from something meant to save them. Dr.Seward taste tested every bag meant for the maternity ward since 1981 in whatever hospital he was in at the time.

“  Santé.” Cheered Dr. Seward as he popped the top off of the vial before tipping it back.

His eyes turned solid red as he sampled the blood like fine wine. There was the standard sweetness of human blood over the savory of beast. Iron out weighed copper in terms of metallic hints. The texture was somewhat thick with the faint staleness of a recent corpse. Dr. Seward might have settled on dhampir if he didn’t get a buzzing in his mouth the more he swished with a growing sour taste like lime. His eyes widened just as his mouth started to turn cold and numb. Quickly Dr. Seward grabbed his wastebasket and spit out the blood. Panting as the feeling returned to his mouth Dr. Seward stared down into the wastebasket. The blood had noticeable swirls of toxic green from which energy arced.

“Ectoplasm?” Muttered Dr. Seward in confusion and fear as he gave a brief shudder.

While scientists, one of which was his patient, had only confirmed ectoplasm in recent years Dr. Seward was rather familiar with it. No type of being was always evil or always good though vampires leaned towards the former. Benevolent ghosts, those of past victims and dead relatives of the targeted household had been known to feign a living appearance, their cores imitating hearts to lure vampires away from the living inside. The bait would be taken  only for the vampire to be poisoned with the first gulp. If swallowed the ectoplasm natural tendency to absorb heat and ambient energy would begin to wither the vampire while it’s greater coagulation abilities kept it from being thrown up. How long it took for a vampire to die depended on how much was ingested but since that was rarely more than a few mouthfuls it was usually days.

Dr. Seward opened a drawer and took out some water, sloshing it before spitting that out too before throwing in some tissues so he could claim a nosebleed. He then took out two files placing them on his desk. Both belonged to Vlad, the first  _ Vladimir L. Masters,  _ a 23 year old college student caught in the blast of an experiment resulting in a diagnosis termed “ecto-acne”, a debilitating skin infection as the body fought to purge ectoplasm. Inside was the surface, what was expected of human beings and could be believed.  

The second file was what was true, his every observation and the unaltered blood tests with the proper information redacted. Depicted was a human being changed fundamentally to bind with ectoplasm on the most basics of levels. Just as the proto-portal was to be a bridge between humanity and ghosts such had Vlad become a hybrid of life and death. To what extent was to be seen and it was unlikely Vlad had finished his conversion, unfortunate considering his primary doctor was a vampire. That fact brought a deep frown to his Dr.Seward’s face, it couldn’t be helped and all he could do was expect the worst in both cases.  Dr. Seward took his pen and at the top of the file he wrote in the name  **_Vlad Plasmius._ **


	6. Clash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week apart and isolated in quarantine the three friends reunite face to face. Dynamics have changed but in what ways remains to be seen.

The rest of the week passed in long conversations over the phone and books. Jack and Maddie would talk for hours like the lovestruck fools they were becoming. Vlad and Jack’s conversations were shorter but more frequent as exhaustion took Vlad quickly. Part of Vlad wondered why he seemed more tired and more laid back but he chalked it up to having people to talk to though he felt Maddie was hiding something. Vlad was too drugged up to coax it out of her or to notice how Dr. Seward would pause and look at him without saying anything. 

A shudder ran through Vlad as his eyes snapped open in fear after dozing off, eyes turning red and teeth pointing as hands grabbed the sheets in a white knuckled grip. This time nothing more happened besides the machine sounding an alarm about his heart rate for a few moments. With a deep breath Vlad steadied himself, another alien experimentation nightmare, he kept his gaze on the ceiling before closing his eyes. Seeing himself covered in needle marks after similar nightmares had sent him into anxiety attacks a few times. It always brought the staff running, humiliating him and leaving him weakened as he tried to cover up his new reflexes.

“Snicker doodles.” Hissed Vlad as he heard feet on the tile outside and hushed voices.

Vlad didn’t look as the sealed door open but his eyes opened as he heard the footsteps. It wasn’t any of the staff but someone he deeply recognized, from sneaking in the dark to get a snack or use the bathroom. With a wince Vlad moved his head to face his visitor and he felt a tug on the corner of his mouth at the orange hazmat suit under a surgical gown, disposable booties on his feet. Behind the mask Vlad knew Jack was smiling, his eyes had a glimmer in them. There was a wince from Vlad as he noted the yellowing bruise on Jack’s jaw.  Vlad could hear lighter steps and soon Maddie was next to Jack, dressed in her purple outfit but with protective gear like Jack. The tug became a full smile, they were okay and they were here, Vlad blinked away tears as he adjusted himself in bed, wishing he could hug them.

“Yello V-Man.” Greeted Jack, his hands on the rail of the bed.

“How are you here? I’m in-“ Began Vlad, his attempts to adjust himself getting weaker.

“We all just got out of quarantine, they declared we aren’t showing symptoms and you aren’t infectious. These are for your sake because you’re in isolation given how dangerous getting ill would be for you. We came to see you.” Explained Maddie, a soft smile made known by how her cheeks moved.

What do you see?” Asked Vlad, desperation in his voice, he still hadn’t been shown his face.

Jack raised a brow and opened his mouth to speak before Maddie shook her head. Pulling out her compact she opened it and angled it so Vlad could see his face. The pustules were as numerous as ever but less inflamed, with several of them being crusted. Still painful but a simple touch would not pop them. The skin around them was peeling like a sunburn and the texture of it all with the sight made Vlad sick to his stomach. His eyes were normal and so were his teeth but Vlad never knew they hadn’t been. Gently Vlad ran a hand through his mullet, it was white just like the stubble on his chin, more than bleaching by the beam as he’d been clean shaven before.

“Butter biscuits I’m fricking fugly.” Lamented Vlad and with that Maddie took the compact away.

“Vladdie don’t bag on yourself. The nurse says once it clears up there won’t be much scarring, even with the larger ones they’ll do surgery on if you don’t pick at them.” Soothed Jack as he put a hand on Vlad’s shoulder earning a suspicious look.

“You listed him as an emergency contact, they can share your information with him. They also told us what medications they have been using and their treatment plan…Supportive care until you can purge the ectoplasm, they’ll need more time to come up with an estimate.” Informed Maddie, there was a searching in her eyes as she looked at him.

Vlad closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh as he put a hand on his chest, just under his heart. Maddie followed his movements and knew he was admitting his own theory of what was wrong with him. The implications were dire, he would never be free of the ectoplasm without removal of that core but none of them knew what that would mean. Maddie placed her hand over his and there was determination in her eyes.

“Vlad we need to see your chart.” Stated Maddie, she had ideas but she needed more information.

“Good luck, they haven’t even given me a mirror.” Countered Vlad, frustration in his tone.

“Well, Vladdie, maybe we can speak with one of your doctors?” Suggested Jack, Maddie had filled him in on what went wrong.

“Well there are a few but the one I can remember most is a Dr. Seward, he... was the least automatic and was the one to approve removing the restraints without me being drugged into a coma. He still doesn’t have a clue where to start.” Lamented Vlad as he grabbed at the fabric over the core as he caught himself before he gave too much information. 

“Vlad, we do but we need your blood work to compare to the trials.” Stated Maddie and with that she felt Vlad’s breath hitch and her hand cradled his as she saw a faraway look in his eyes.

“Don’t wig out V-Man, we just need to calculate how much ecto-purifier to use to combat the diet cola and-“ Started Jack, hope in his voice only to be interrupted by Vlad before Maddie could shush him.

“What diet cola!?!” Yelled Vlad as he sat up, throwing their hands off him as he fought to keep sitting, leaning forward on his unsteady arms..

“I’m sorry Vladdie, I mixed up my diet cola with the ecto-purifier an-“Tried Jack, his expression full of shame and guilt.

“Are you telling me I have unstable ectoplasm in my system with your back washed filled soda!?! You air-headed blar!  I’m a freak because of you!” Screamed Vlad, his eyes flashed red as he death stared into Jack’s dejected blue, stunning the large man into silence.

“Vlad stop! You are not a freak, you’re just poisoned and we can fix-“Began Maddie as she put a hand on Jack’s arm, only for Vlad to throw back his head and laugh, it was humorless and dark.

“You can’t fix this anymore then we could the top tier rats. Perhaps you both can stabilize my condition but I will never be the same. We will never be the same and don’t try to lie, things have already changed. Someone made a move.” Growled Vlad, his glare now on Maddie, or rather her hands now grabbing Jack’s arm.

““We’ve all had a week to think on this, don’t you think he’s torn himself apart enough?! It wasn’t just his fault, we should have been paying more attention and wearing more gear. I know this is a lot but-“ Began Maddie deciding to ignore that minefield.

“You can’t expect me to just forgive him! He put me in this hospital bed and took everything while ruining our futures!  The department will never give us a second chance and no one else will have any reason to, with our field and this accident. All that time and resources wasted, our credibility ruined. How can you defend him? Is your mind that warped or are you that sprung? Has it already gotten that far while I’ve been in this frickin’ hospital bed?!” Snapped Vlad, his expression falling from a snarl to a grimace as he felt his heart break as he saw Maddie look at him with seething fury.

“Bite me! Jack I’ll be outside, I’ll help you with the solution but I’m done with this jerk.” Announced Maddie and with that she walked out the door, leaving the two men alone.

Vlad’s eyes fell to his lap, his expression confused, he normally had more control of his temper then that, at least how he expressed it, normally precise insults and plans of revenge. True he had a short fuse but it wasn’t hair triggered like that, especially with Jack and Maddie, he loved them. Vlad saw movement out of the corner of his eye and felt a hand on his back earning a flinch.

“Jack…” Began Vlad, he wasn’t sure what to say, he’d let it all out while yelling at Maddie and it still hung in the air like smoke, damaging and suffocating.

“Vladdie...you’re right, I was too amped and I should have been paying more attention. We’re in deep shit with lost time and opportunities …I don’t want us to lose our friendship too. You’re my best friend and she…I don’t know what we are and I’m sorry.

“I do know if we put our heads together, we can turn this around. I’m sorry and I’ll keep telling you that until you believe me and I won’t stop trying to fix what I did to you. Wait until then to forgive me but please say you want us to come back. I can work with that and it’ll help Maddie too.” Apologized Jack, his voice lacking all of its enthusiasm and dripping sincerity.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose, he wanted to be mad at Jack, he wanted to hate him so he could keep blaming him for everything and use the desire for revenge as fuel. Part of Vlad screamed Jack had ruined his life and used the accident to steal Maddie, she was defending him while holding his arm after all. Yet the way Maddie looked at him and left made it clear she was never going to be his. That Jack was asking for words to help mend things between him and Maddie...Jack had no malice in his heart and the relationship going to the next step had been natural. Trying to pin this on Jack was quickly becoming like nailing jello to a tree, it’d have to be winter to work and Vlad was being offered a way to avoid that fate, cold, bitter and lifeless.

“I already believe you but I can’t forgive you, not yet and probably not completely for a long time. However, I can’t ignore what you did with the shower, talking to, visiting me and what you are doing now. I can’t promise I’ll always be nice but I’m try not kirk out like that again… I want you both to come back so we can give each other a chance to move forward. “Admitted Vlad before leaning back Jack aiding him so he didn’t just fall backwards.

“Thanks V-man, I’m going to bounce so you can sleep. I’ll contact you every day, I promise and I’ll talk to Dr. Seward as soon as I can find the man.” Farewelled Jack and Vlad was left alone.

Vlad wrapped his arms around himself as he heard Maddie and Jack arguing in the hallway, his eyes turned red and his teeth gained a feral edge. The only people who he loved  and they were quarreling in the hall about whether he deserved to be in their lives. It made him feel like nothing and maybe that would be better. There was a chill over his skin that made it tingle as it spread over Vlad. He closed his eyes, Vlad didn’t want to see what he knew had happened, or rather face what he wouldn’t see. If anyone looked at his bed, they would see blankets over a human shape but nobody there with an IV hovering along with various sensors. Vlad curled into the fetal position with his hands grabbing his face, he hadn’t been talking about his ecto-acne when he said Jack made him a freak.

  
  
  



	7. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Maddie work on a treatment for a bedridden Vlad while Dr. Seward reaches out to learn from them. Vlad learns more then he thought possible as Dr. Seward reveals what he knows, about Vlad's condition, the world and himself.

Jack was always hard to say no to with his energy and good intentions. For Maddie it was growing harder as she and Jack were starting this new direction in their relationship. So, when Jack came to her again when she had calmed down Maddie never had a chance. In addition to Jack being upset he raised some good points, primarily that Vlad was on powerful medication and dealing with severe health issues. It didn’t excuse Vlad but Maddie couldn’t end a relationship with a long time friend because of something they said in such condition in good conscious. Thus, Maddie agreed to give Vlad another chance.

Their lab had been reopened and with the stipulation they could not perform new experiments they had been allowed back in. With their past research and calculations in their hands the couple got to work. They needed something besides their words to show Dr. Seward, not just with how misunderstood their field was but Vlad was right that it would be hard to be taken as capable after the accident. The Ecto-Filtrator for the Proto-Portal was gone, with it was the mixture that had been infused into Vlad. Thankfully they had their original Ecto-Filtrator, it was smaller but just as capable. There was left over ectoplasm and ecto-purifier with diet cola easily obtainable. It took some trial and error as they determined which calculations had been used in the accident and scaled them down to run the tests.

The results were hopeful, the ratio of ectoplasm and ecto-purifier should have worked. The diet coke acted as a catalyst for the ectoplasm, amplifying the inherent power while further destabilizing it, the pustules Vlad’s body fighting to purge it through his pores. Ecto-purifier would stabilize the contaminated ectoplasm and traditional medication could finally work on the skin infection. Cleared Vlad should get stronger, his body not having to fight infection from the contamination and resist outside dangers from the healing sores. They still needed Vlad’s medical charts to calculate how much ecto-purifier to use. Jack had left a few messages for Dr. Seward. That it was a few days to hear back after the staff had to get Vlad’s permission only made Jack feel lost, he was reluctant to visit Vlad with no results. Thought Jack called at breakfast and dinner, the conversations on safer topics like how the Packers were doing and such. It was around noon on Sunday when Jack’s phone went off.

“Yello, Jack speakin’ to ya.” Answered Jack, his tone buzzing with energy, whether it was excitement or anxiety was hard to tell.

“Hello, this is Dr. Seward. I must apologize for it taking nearly a week for me to get in touch with you, red tape and emergencies but I won’t bore you with that. I’ve been informed you want to speak with me privately concerning Vladimir Masters, be assured he is in stable condition but I need to speak with you face to face. “

“’Sup with Vlad?” Asked Jack, his free hand beginning to mess with the cord.

“Well first I have a question for you Mr. Fenton as you are one of the foremost experts in your field. What were you expecting to find on the other side of that portal?” Questioned Dr. Seward and even Jack could hear the hesitance in his tone.

“The ghost dimension which would be populated by various kinds of ghosts.” Answered Jack.

“What is a ghost?” Inquired Dr. Seward but the tone hinted the real question was “What is a ghost to you?”.

“A being powered and/or composed of ectoplasm. Opinions vary almost as widely as the myths about what they are and their abilities. The ranges of tangibility and visibility on a case by case basis indications the power to control the composition of their matter.

“Most believe them to be what remains of a person when they die that hasn’t crossed to the other side. Vlad is of that opinion and hopes we can learn secrets lost to time and get new perspectives from those who were there.

“Others, including myself, see them as deceitful, parasitic beings who model their appearance on humans and feed on strong emotions because they can’t feel in any sense besides hunger. Maddie and I hope to retrieve ghosts for physical study. In either case the portal was meant to find where they inhabit when not haunting on earth. “Explained Jack, some life returning to his voice.

“Mr. Fenton what do you think is wrong with Mr. Masters?” Questioned Dr. Seward in a cautious tone.

Jack was quiet for a few moments, clearly his throat before answering:

“The ectoplasm powering the portal was unstable and contaminated. I think his body is fighting to purge it and considering it was administered topically it has manifested as the pustules. The resulting strain on his body might be causing his weakness. Maddie and I have been working on it and believe treatment with ecto-purifier would stabilize Vlad’s condition so he can complete purging it. We need his vitals, weight and blood test results to determine the dosage. ”

“Normally I wouldn’t give any consideration to an experimental treatment brought in by friends of the patient. However, nothing available to me has had ectoplasm taken into account and you are the leading expert on the substance. Come to the nurse’s station at 2 pm today and ask for me. I’ll have the necessary information from his chart prepared. “Conceded Dr. Seward and the phone was hung up.

Jack was left pleasantly surprised, that had been easy and soon he was calling up Maddie. The lack of a formal goodbye lost in Jack’s relief as was the fact that Doctor Seward hadn’t answered his question about how Vlad was doing.

Dr. Seward leaned his brown haired head back into his desk chair, his green eyes closed behind black rimmed glasses. He massaged his temples, a headache coming with the stress, they were getting frequent. It was going to be quite the feat to cover up he was allowing treatment that didn’t even have successful animal trials but he’d had hidden similar information.. His license would be in jeopardy but a life was also at risk, one that could get dangerous in his death throes.

The longer this went on the more likely Vlad would develop long term mental issues,  he had made a poor impression on the staff and had no immediate family expect his father, that call had been a nightmare. His friends had visited him but gossip spread like wildfire here and Dr. Seward was troubled to hear Vlad had verbally lashed out to the point Maddie stormed out. Briefly the doctor wondered if Vlad remembered talking about how much he liked her and his plans to woo her while under the influence of painkillers while the moderate burns healed. He was considering getting a therapist for the young man, there were deep issues and most not from the accident **.**

However Dr.Seward couldn’t trust Vlad to not phase through the bed or...Vlad had started to stare at the human staff that accompanied him with a look Dr. Seward had seen before, confused hunger but with only one thing to satisfy it. Such changes could not be kept hidden, not with how closely monitored Vlad was but thankfully Dr. Seward had been the first. He had made a routine of doing most of the nurse’s duties with Vlad. Earlier that day he had finally talked to Vlad about his suspicions.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“To what do I owe the pleasure Doctor?” Inquired Vlad as  Dr. Seward had entered the room.

Vlad’s smile at the increasingly  familiar face wavered at the sound of the door being locked. Dr. Seward slipped a bone charm around the knob, making the room soundproof. There was no answer as Dr. Seward took one of the foldable chairs and opened it next to the bed before sitting down.

“Before I begin know that I never intended this, by the time I realized the danger it was too late...Vlad what do you think is happening to you?”

Vlad raised a brow, he wasn’t specialized in medicine and at his confused silence Dr. Seward sighed.

“I was there, Vlad. I saw you flicker from opaque to invisible and everything in between, the smoke that bellowed from your mouth. I felt you sinking into the bed as one of your charged hands burned into my arm. It was me who replaced your half melted phone and I can hear the humming of your core right now.  Now you show me the mind that succeeded in building a functioning portal if only for a few moments. Tell me our theories unless...you don’t have any?” Challenged Dr. Seward.

“What do you know of ectoplasmic cores?” Questioned Vlad, eyes narrowed in suspicion as a hand covered that burning coal, stretched tight with inaccessible power.

“I know they exist as the heart, lungs and reactor of a ghost. Shatter it you send the spirit to Judgement. In a living being, unheard of to my knowledge but I feel not yours. “ Supplied Dr. Seward, a subdued curiosity on his face.

“We conducted ectoplasm exposure experiments on rats. Those with the most intense initial exposure developed certain traits, most of them discovered during disposal though there were behavioral changes. They had a small circular organ in their chest that attached to the posterior vena cava. It was between the diaphragm and heart with minimal adjustment to those structures. It was tough like a nut but the ectoplasm was visible within. Further testing revealed the ectoplasm reacted like the original batch, that is negatively with the artificial. Inside the shell was a pulsing organ much like a heart but the lining coated with secretory cells. They were producing the ectoplasm at a rapid rate hours after death until exposed to air.” Described Vlad, his voice struggling to hold his usual confidence as he fought to suppress the growing dread as he looked at Dr. Seward.

“I truly wish this was made known to me much sooner. Though I’m not sure being elsewhere in the hospital would have complicated your conversion any less. From the blood tests, the “unknown variable” is increasing. It should compose 50% of your blood in six months as is. If your body wasn’t fighting this severe infection it would be much sooner. “ Informed Dr. Seward with a sorrowful look in his eyes.

“Are you suggesting I’m becoming a human/ghost hybrid?” Questioned Vlad with slight disbelief even as his mind brought forth being invisible and phasing out medical equipment.

At Dr. Seward’s silence Vlad let loose a humorless chuckle, they had never expected to give a human the abilities of a ghost. Jack and Maddie’s theories had deemed it impossible, like splicing a monkey and a slug, fatal due to the vast differences of structure. Vlad himself would have considered the concept more of a thought experiment to try to define “life”, trying to lock down the moment human became ghost during “death”. To make a hybrid in Vlad’s theory would have been about preserving that moment of equilibrium in a dying human not a conversion in a living one.

“Vlad you are one, your ghost half is developing and quickly with how close to death you were and unfortunately still are. It  usually takes a ghost a month to settle before they alone determine their aspects and not the environment...or their neighbors.” Confirmed Dr. Seward, one learned a lot from observation and simple questions.

“Neighbors?” Questioned Vlad, not liking where this was going one bit.

“This world is a wonderful and terrible where everything from fairytales to the bumps in the night have a grain of truth to them. Humanity is a very relative term, is it mind or is it form? It is those who have a certain degree of morality or anything that can make the choice to do wrong? Is someone born human still human no matter what happens to them? I like to think so but then again, I’ve been biased since the Spanish Influenza outbreak.” Mused Dr. Seward as his eyes turned solid red.

“That...That was 1918, over 60 years ago.” Blurted Vlad after some quick math as he backed into his bed.

“I’m two years away from being a century, vampires tend to stop counting individual years after that point.” Confirmed Dr. Seward as his soft smile became fanged, the teeth adjusting to give him a lethal bite and his hands trembled as the fingers became pointed claws.

Pointed ears moved forward slightly as the doctor regraded his patient with slight amusement. There was a heavy moment of stunned silence then unexpectedly Vlad leaned forward slightly for a better look as curiosity replaced fear. Dr. Seward remembered the first time he’d seen a vampire, he’d been terrified and defensive. Granted his first encounter was being “blessed” by a grateful vampire for aiding her bloodline. A chuckle escaped him at the difference of the reveal but the results were sadly the same.

“Most run away screaming if they don’t freeze in fear or lash out though I should have expected this from a man seeking to lift the reaper’s robes to glimpse the other side...It wouldn’t have told you everything you know? Even the ghosts are unsure what happen with immediate destructions and long term fadings. The elders claim they finally face Judgement, be it heaven and hell or reincarnation based on karma is up to faith I suppose.” Revealed Dr. Seward, not surprised when Vlad went from confused to upset.

“So it was all for nothing...You said you “complicated my development”. Would you care to explain?” Voiced Vlad in an irritated tone as he pushed down the fear.

“A ghost should not develop around a vampire, we’re more dead than alive in a sense. Nothing short of instantaneous death wounds or drinking ectoplasm would destroy me if well fed because my functions are so slowed. Pour enough blood on my corpse I’ll come back if my head is attached or even pressed against a severed stump. That unnatural function which results in practical immortality and the taint of our diets invokes the same in ghosts...

“Most ghosts draw their energy from the atmosphere around them, pretty much indefinitely self sustaining as long as they have the will to continue. It’s controversial but ghosts can also draw energy from other sources, including people. If a ghost feeds  how it does so and the effects it has determine what kind of “hungry ghost” it is, which also affects looks. A ghost that develops around vampires tends to not only look like a vampire but feeds like one... without a fillable stomach and able to phase through doors creating an insatiable being of destruction.

“Thankfully you still have a stomach and since you are not a full vampire, not even a true vampire, you should be able to abstain from blood without dying, much like a dhampir. You will crave it as you already know and I have a feeling ectoplasm might have the same temptations. There’s power with the choice to imbibe these desires but also a loss of control, especially if in ill health or injured. Consume it regularly and there will be a day you can’t thrive without it.  “ Explained Dr. Seward, frowning as Vlad’s eyes glowed solid red and that feral edge returned to his bared teeth.

"Then how can you justify working in a hospital!? People die all the time and I’m sure most aren’t prepared for it! How many hungry ghosts have you caused?! “ Snapped Vlad as he rose to rest on his knees, tensed has if to spring.

“There is a medium on staff who can transport ghosts to the Ghost Zone to develop and return them later if they wish once stable. We make a habit of checking rooms of the recently deceased and arrangements are made...I’ve never turned someone or affected their core development before and I’m sorry I wasn’t more observant. If it’s any consolation your vitals prove you’re much more human than I am. “ Soothed Dr. Seward, smiling sadly as Vlad’s eyes and teeth returned to normal though he looked miserable.

Change was never an easy thing especially when it changed the fundamentals of what you were which could have a high impact on who you were. Vlad wasn’t human but a hybrid of living flesh and ectoplasm with a vampiric taint that corrupted both halves. The young man was one of a kind and not even Dr. Seward knew much about how this would affect Vlad going forward. Gently and minding his claws Dr. Seward tilted Vlad’s head up so they were looking in each other’s eyes.

“Vlad your friends must be very open minded to have dedicated so much time and effort into making that portal with you. They wanted to meet ghosts so this will be no stranger.” Comforted Dr. Seward only to raise his brows in worry as  Vlad violently pulled away.

Vlad looked like he was going to vomit as he looked at Dr. Seward with eyes as wide as saucers with anguish and forming tears as he muttered:

“They didn’t want to meet ghosts, they wanted to dissect them.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Dr. Seward held his head in his hands as he recalled that look, he wished he could still drink. He’d have to track down a drunk later, it’d be his first catch and release in awhile. In front of him were the two folders, information was needed for the cure to the ecto-acne.  Yet as he looked at the true file there was a sense of dread.

Jack had expressed he and Maddie wanted to experiment on ghosts who they didn’t think were once human confirming Vlad’s worries. These two would be the only ones Vlad could rely on when he was discharged because even with the ecto-acne cleared up it could be months before he was completely recovered. Dr. Seward just hoped Vlad could trust his colleagues with this, such secrets could eat a person alive. Pen found paper and pros and cons of almost every piece of information was considered as the report was written.

 


	8. Consulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Maddie meet up with Dr.Seward to discuss the treatment and get information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, you shall have another.

Jack and Maddie arrived at the hospital 15 minutes early, Maddie couldn’t get Jack to wait any longer. The moment the clock struck 2 pm nothing short of a wall would have kept Jack from the nurse’s counter. Several pairs of eyes went wide as this large blur of orange ran at the counter only to relax at that large smile and cheer when he finally reached them.

“Hello, how can I help you sir?” Asked an older nurse, it was a rarity to see someone happy to be here, even new fathers were often more stressed than excited.

“I’m here to meet Dr. Seward, he told me to come at 2, name’s Jack Fenton.”

“Well Mr. Fenton I’ll give him a page but he’s been in the isolation ward so he might not want to meet you in the waiting room. “Explained the nurse, her brown eyes unsure, Dr. Seward didn’t have regular clients, purely a hospital doctor.

“We’re consulting on a case of his, could you direct us to his office?” Requested Maddie with a sweet smile.

“I’m not at liberty to give that information if the meeting hasn’t been put in the record so give me a-” Began the nurse.

“Elizabeth I will see to them from here, thank you for greeting them. Now Mr. Fenton and Miss Walker it is a pleasure to meet you outside of a hospital gown.” Said Dr. Seward as he came from a nearby hallway, holding his hand out for a handshake, regretting it when Jack nearly dislocated his arm causing even Maddie’s firm handshake to make him wince.

“Now please, follow me to my office, we have much to discuss.” Requested Dr. Seward and with that he turned and left, walking briskly but making sure he didn’t leave them in the dust.

The room was modest, a bookshelf lined the back wall, foldable chairs hanging on the other with a coat hook and a painting of a castle on the other. After they entered the door was shut and locked behind them. Seating himself in the leather chair behind a solid wood desk which had a folder on it, thin and clearly not a full patient file.  Dr. Seward gestured to the chairs on the wall.

“Please take a seat.”

Jack grabbed both chairs, waited until Maddie set up her own chair and sat down before he did the same. Wordlessly the two parties grabbed their folders and after a few moments of Dr. Seward and Maddie sizing each other up Maddie handed her folder over. After browsing the pages while Jack tapped his fingers on his knees and Maddie looked around the room the folder was sat down.

“If I hadn’t been his doctor since the second day and if the nature of his condition wasn’t practically unheard of, I wouldn’t believe the risks are worth it, to him or my career. That you were honest, Jack, about the cause of the accident helped and that it wasn’t an inherent error in the process lends to the credibility of the proposed treatment. Similar issues can happen too easily in the medical field, routine things, such as drug administration, can be fatal due to an unintentional mistake. Fessing up to it so solutions can be found is the professional way to deal with such accidents.

“It looks you have made a reversal agent out of your stabilizing agent though it won’t have full effect given it’s been roughly two weeks since exposure. Now, even if this clears the ecto-acne and does so quickly Vlad will be in the hospital for another week at least. The strain on his body has been immense, Vlad would be dead if he hadn’t been brought in immediately as a high priority case. He’ll need a couple months before he’s fully recovered I suspect. Does Vlad have a place to go where he’ll have someone checking on him daily?”  Expressed Dr. Seward, leaning on the desk with his elbows.

Maddie looked at Jack, she knew he’d been fighting to keep Vlad’s place in the dorm while she had been working with Vlad’s professors to get make up work so he could pass he classes or at least marked incomplete so his GPA wasn’t affected. So far both had been successful and while it would be noisy Vlad would be well cared for by them, Jack would probably not leave the room expect for class, food and bathroom.

“Yes, he still has his place as Jack’s roommate, they’ve been roommates for four years and were already inseparable.” Answered Maddie, glancing at Jack and putting a hand over his.

“Good to hear, now here is the folder I compiled. Every lab test is in there, the values are consistent with good organ function with long term infection. The “unknown variable” is ectoplasm I believe and has been rising despite the material coming from his pores. There are also his vitals, they have been elevated the majority of his stay. His metabolism has speed up as well so unfortunately more groceries. We found that out because the drugs we have been using aren’t lasting as long or having the same effects, those are listed along with the dosage and schedules. His weight has decreased significantly as well.

“This is excessive to give you so please leave after this and destroy it when it has served his purpose.  I care for my patients but I can’t help anyone if I lose my license. Give Vlad a call when you are ready. Now please before my absence is noted.” Explained Dr. Seward as he handed over his folder before motioning to the door.

Maddie handed Jack the folder and he slipped it into his suit. With a nod she led Jack out, soon noting the excited expression on his face.

“I can’t wait to tell Vladdie we’re so close. He’s going to be so relieved, maybe we should stop by the gift shop and-” Began Jack with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Jack we can’t visit him today, we have to get the folder out.” Reminded Maddie, her expression firm.

“Mads it’ll only be for a few, he gets tired so easily.” Pouted Jack only for Maddie to wag her finger.

“We have the information to stop that and won’t that make him happier?” Questioned Maddie.

Jack was quiet for a moment but finally nodded, allowing Maddie to lead them out. Instead of going near their dorms or grabbing some food they immediately went to the lab.  The ectoplasm blood level and weight were all they had really needed in terms of exact numbers though knowing Vlad’s organs weren’t damaged helped. It only took a few hours to calculate how much ecto- purifier was needed and thankfully the rat study let them know IV administration was safe and phlebitis was rare.

The rest of the night Jack and Maddie laid in his bed watching reruns of  _ Outer Limits  _ and  _ Star Trek _ . They were enjoying pizza and beer, Maddie falling asleep long before Jack. As much as Jack wanted to curl up with Maddie, he knew it wouldn’t be comfortable for her. She had never stayed the night before and being drunk lulling her to sleep would make for a rude awakening. With a gentle slowness few knew Jack was capable of he stood up and scooped Maddie into his arms, walking her over and placing her in Vlad’s bed. He tucked her in, a soft smile on his face, Jack wanted the first time they woke up in the same bed to be a mutual choice.

As Jack looked at Maddie his smile turned into a small frown, how would she feel about sleeping in Vlad’s bed? The sheets had been changed, the blankets washed but it was still Vlad’s bed. Maddie was practical, she wouldn’t mind, a silly thought but that it was Vlad’s bed still nagged at Jack. He loved them both, Vlad was the brother he never had and Maddie, well Maddie was his girlfriend after years of friendship. Yet Jack knew Vlad loved Maddie too and it was so soon after the accident…would Vlad be able to stand seeing them together? True after that first outburst Vlad hadn’t even alluded to his developing relationship with Maddie during their twice daily calls despite each call being in the double digits in terms of minutes. Jack sighed and went to his bed, he needed to be rested for tomorrow. They would get past their new relationship dynamics later, first they’d get Vlad healthy again. With that thought Jack was soon asleep and snoring loudly.

  
  



	9. Treatment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In "Masters of All Time" it took Vlad, Sam and Tucker maybe a day to recover once they got treatment after Danny told Maddie to check if the containment was diet coke. Taking that into consideration and that Vlad has been playing on Death's lawn for two weeks I think this is probable.

It was always hard to wake up through the haze of painkillers and the constant weakness but hunger was a good motivator. Vlad’s appetite had only grown with the heat in his chest, it was maddening to feel this power growing within him but being so weak he still had to use the bedpan after two weeks. Part of him wondered if consuming blood would help but  Dr. Seward hadn’t suggested it so Vlad settled on hospital food though the majority of his nourishment was though his feeding tube due to his weakness. Every movement had to be calculated to preserve energy all while Vlad had grown restless as he hated this bed, this room, the food and people waking him up for tests. A groan came from deep in Vlad’s throat as he looked at the time, he’d have to wait until after his call with Jack to eat.

Everyday since being freed from quarantine Vlad got a call in the morning and another in the evening from Jack. Despite everything Vlad enjoyed those calls, Jack was like a ray of sunshine in this artificial room and for a while Vlad was not just a body taking too long to become a corpse. Jack with his racing thoughts never ran out of subjects to talk about and the talks would last anywhere from 10 to 60 minutes depending on how long Vlad could stay alert. Vlad listened as he always had, the loud tone once annoying had become endearing as it helped cut through the medication. Sometimes Jack would pass Maddie the phone and while Vlad had a feeling, she had forgiven him they clearly wouldn’t be more, not from the slips her and Jack  made talking. Nicknames and places that had clearly been dates, it hurt like a hot iron to his heart each time, lingering as Vlad struggled with the feeling of betrayal for a theft that really wasn’t. You couldn’t steal a person and Maddie had never been his girlfriend but Vlad still found it hard to see reason when all he could do was brood. When his thoughts weren’t on his best friends becoming a couple, they were on what was happening to him.

The burns were healing and the peeling skin was getting less frequent. Being handled was no longer torture but still uncomfortable, making him flinch and hiss. Thankfully Vlad was getting better control of himself as Dr. Seward balanced his medication so he wasn’t prone to being surprised or scared into invisibility and /or intangibility. There was still nothing to do about the random shivers up his spine accompanied by red vapor from his mouth which had only gotten more frequent. Dr. Seward theorized it was a reaction to the local ghosts “visiting” him. Vlad knew they were ogling at the freak and he hated it.

 

The staff wasn't much better when it came to staring as no amount of cutting, removal of linings or lancing kept the ecto-acne at bay. It only added sores and scars that wept and itched. Even with the lights on Vlad could see the faint glow of those developed and developing but thankfully it hadn’t gone past his ribcage or inside his mouth down his throat, yet.

Footsteps echoed in the hallway, multiple footsteps, which confused him, Dr. Seward usually came alone as did the nurses now that he mostly behaved himself. The closer they got the more familiar they became sending excitement through Vlad as he struggled to sit up straighter in his bed as the door opened.  Dr. Seward held it open for Maddie then Jack to step through before closing it behind himself. He slipped the silence charm over the knob as he locked the door.

In Maddie’s hands was a large vial of white liquid, opaque and thicker then milk. Dr. Seward kept back as Maddie handed him the vial before the couple went to Vlad, Maddie on his left with the IV and Jack on his right.

“Sorry we haven’t visited V-Man, we-“Began Jack only to stop at the shake of Vlad’s head.

“We all needed to chill out and it’s only been a week my dear friend. “Soothed Vlad, it was the truth, talking to Jack over the phone was definitely easier then in person and prepared him to be able to behave now.

“You have a point Vlad and we’ve been using our time out of class to work on a cure for your ecto-acne. Dr. Seward is going to rig it into an IV drip and we’ll be here the entire time to make sure it all goes smoothly. Then you should clear up and start truly recovering tomorrow. ” Assured Maddie as Dr. Seward began to fiddle with the IV line.

“If it doesn’t go smoothly?” Questioned Vlad as he raised a brow, he was never an optimist.

“Well, as a stabilizer it shouldn’t attack the ectoplasm and doesn’t have any known effect on flesh. “Supplied Jack which got narrowed eyes from Vlad, they didn’t know for sure.

“I’ve given you an antihistamine and have an epi-pen. Other emergency measures are in the cabinet and the call button works if I need assistance. I already assured your friends I will take the consequences of such actions before I let you die.

“ As your doctor I will be honest with you, from your symptoms and the tests it will take you years to expel this on your own. Besides the social and educational implications, it will be hard to keep you from developing bed sores for that long. Also, your muscles will start to atrophy from disuse. There is no guarantee your body can handle the strain for that long either, especially if a secondary infection happens and it’s likely with the condition of your skin. “Clarified Dr. Seward with a serious expression, not cold but not kind either, more saddened.

The trio wanted a moment, last time Vlad could have died with no goodbyes and much left unsaid, perhaps even more so now. Vlad opened his mouth to request it but it died in his throat, he knew they didn’t have long before a nurse was due. So instead he grabbed their hands and gave a squeeze, weak but the intention was clear. Jack ruffled his hair while Maddie took his hand into both of hers. Vlad looked Dr. Seward in the eyes and nodded his consent. Drawing up the dose into a syringe and flicking out the air bubbles Dr. Seward injected the IV bag port with the ecto-purifier leaving the solution milky. The drop chamber and clamps adjusted the fluid flowed through the line and Vlad held his breath as it entered his hand.

The blast of tainted ectoplasm had been cold and had covered such a large area Vlad had been paralyzed in pain but it had been quick. Ecto-purifier was boiling and agonizingly slow as it traveled in his veins. Vlad could have sworn he felt it go up his arm to his heart, seeped into his flesh along the way. The ecto-acne stopped glowing as it passed, spots where it was visible under the skin disappeared.  Vlad was hot to the touch and twitching as he tried to hide his pain as the ecto-purifier went through his body, this pain was the price he was willing to pay for his freedom.

Then it hit his core, Vlad arched his spine as he ripped his hands from his friends to claw at the unnatural organ. It glowed red through his flesh and gown, highlighting his ribs. His mouth opened in a silent scream as his teeth edged, his eyes beaming red. Vlad didn’t hear Maddie cry out, Dr.Seward inquire about what was wrong or even fight against Jack pushing him back into the bed. Within Vlad the core was going through a change, transforming from a parasite into something fantastic and terrible in its power. Power which flooded through Vlad like molten lead, hot and stabilizing as damaged tissues were successfully converted into those of a new being. His skin felt like it was bubbling and popping like fat on a skillet. Vlad didn’t know if he should be screaming in agony or celebration but scream he did.

If you asked them the four would say it felt like hours passed in that room as Vlad writhed, gasped and screamed but in reality, it was less than a half hour before that glow faded.  Despite the release of that power Vlad was exhausted as his body finally obeyed him again and his mind began to clear, the heat dying down. Tired eyes looked at his friends and doctor only to notice they were staring at him in shock and disbelief. Vlad cocked a brow as he looked at them only to have Maddie grab his wrist and show him his hand.

There were no glowing boils or pimples which had been so large and numerous that too much movement could open them. No trails of ectoplasm where they might have burst open, it was if they had melted back into his body. All that was left was crusting piles of puss with the surrounding inflammation going from dangerous red to mild pink. Despite being tired Vlad didn’t feel the weakness to his bones, there was a feeling a nap would actually help. Inside Vlad’s chest the core remained but it didn’t feel like an unnatural object shoved into his ribcage, now it felt a part of him and so did all its power. This was a turning point and it was wonderful expect it shouldn’t be possible, none of this should be. Though as he looked at Dr. Seward... Vlad was reminded he still had much to come to terms with.

“V-Man, What’s crackalackin my spangler? “Asked Jack with a weak smile, he always used the most slang and he knew Vlad found it funny, his smile strengthening as Vlad let out a chuckle.

“Was that even English?” Laughed Vlad as he brought his free hand to his mouth to muffle himself.

“Vlad to be serious, how do you feel physically? “Requested Dr. Seward as he looked up from a clipboard after furiously writing down what had transpired.

“Like I’ve had a fever finally break, the cold is gone as is the constant fatigue. My skin itches but from the healing sores I suspect.” Answered Vlad as he moved his hand from his mouth to over his core, giving them all a smile.

“That is quite a feat but none of this has behaved as expected. If your progress continues like this with cleaning and ointments you might be out by the end of the week with a recovery time of a month or so.” Calculated Dr.Seward, the healing Vlad had just displayed was impressive even amongst the paranormal.

“That was quite the light display as it stabilized. Do you feel better?” Inquired Maddie, she and Jack had noticed Vlad’s shorter fuse lately with more explosive results.

Vlad was silent for a moment, he still wasn’t sure if his worsened temper had been from the ectoplasm or just the situation. 

“I have hope again, we’ll see how it goes from there.” Replied Vlad, he would stay vague until he knew for sure.

“We’ll be here for you Vladdie, got your room secured until the end of the winter semester if you don’t return before those grades are in, so you got a month.  Maddie talked to your professors too.” Soothed Jack, which earned him a half hug from Vlad, he had a place to go before he looked at Maddie with anticipation.

“No one is failing you and those who don’t want to give you extensions want to give you an incomplete because they have the course next semester. They don’t want to overload you. You’ll have time for a job and we’ll help.” Assured Maddie and Vlad stretched his arm out.

The three clung together in a hug. Jack was struggling not to crush Vlad who found himself trying not to cry out of relief, his breathing hitching a few times but no tears fell. Maddie was happy to see them getting along, with Vlad physically recovering it should get better between them about her and Jack. Vlad was the one to start laughing, a happy sound full of relief and soon his friends joined him before they began to talk about what to do once Vlad was discharged.

Dr. Seward was sure Vlad would only grow stronger and his powers more varied, floating had manifested recently. Vlad was showing such improvement, not just visibly but the way he was sitting up and hugging his friends without his limbs trembling. The way the three were acting reminded Dr. Seward of cancer patients and their loved ones being told they were in remission, relief from pain and dread while focusing on the future they didn’t think they’d have. That future would be unpredictable, more than most with their field and Vlad’s conversion into a being that would soon be half human and half  vampiric ghost, but it could be fulfilling. With those thoughts the doctor left to write his reports for each file.

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, I bet you can guess what comes next.


	10. Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is released from the hospital after 3 weeks but life doesn't, can't, go back to normal. Between cramming for missed schoolwork while attending classes, trying to establish a routine,his new and growing powers Vlad is pulled taunt. When Jack asks him for relationship advice things snap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter to be honest and it gives a few insights into Jack and Vlad's characters I wanted to establish.

Dr. Seward had been right, within the week the dried out ecto-acne had shed as scabs. The flesh underneath was scarred but shallow dips instead of craters and pockmarks. Only the largest should keep ridges his entire life while most would disappear or  simply become off colored skin easily hidden by makeup. Vlad wasn’t excited about that but considering he thought he’d look like a B-Movie monster for the rest of his life the week before he couldn’t complain…loudly.

The weakness was leaving him and Vlad could use the bathroom himself, shower with Jack’s help and fully engage with his friends. Every day the couple visited for hours, doing homework and helping Vlad develop a schedule of how he would do his missing assignments and study the lectures he had missed. It helped turn the overwhelming into the doable with a good chance of passing the four out of six classes maintaining his streak of A’s from before the accident.

When alone Vlad had been doing a different type of cramming because while Jack wasn’t the most observant, he wasn’t blind. The night of the treatment Vlad had experimented and gotten his right hand to turn invisible. It meant Vlad was still altered from the accident though the gentle hum of his core when he concentrated had already made that clear. There was more significance, he was still developing because  being able to force it and be selective had been beyond Vlad until that night. It was frightening and intoxicating in its implications.

The state of his humanity was in question but Vlad had always classified humans by their intellect because otherwise people where no more than thinly furred apes. That he defined ghosts as the spirits of the formerly living helped supported his theory, he was human just caught between life and death. What that meant for his longevity was unclear but Vlad’s experience in the hospital assured him he could die. That meant he had to hide this from his friends, they saw ghosts as subhuman parasites of emotion and energy, similar to how his father had always treated him. That Dr. Seward gave Vlad his extension and home number helped, the doctor wanted to keep an eye on Vlad incase he destabilized as the new blood tests indicated he would be half ghost in less then two weeks. Vlad had also promised to come to the doctor if he bit anyone or came close...

“V-Man I brought you some clothes, your watch, wallet and room key.” Boomed Jack as he entered the room, a normal room with a window that Vlad had deeply enjoyed his final week.

“Thanks Jack, what did you bring?” Asked Vlad, his outfit from the incident was gone and had been his favorite.

“We’ll have to look for another Packer tee but I got your favorite white tee and khakis with  your black windbreaker. Oh, and your white sneakers.” Answered Jack as he took the items out of the bag he had brought, the snack sack that had officially changed roles to the terror tote.

Vlad missed his old shoes, they were more comfortable and he didn’t have to constantly worry about stains. Though he didn’t have money to replace them, he was extremely lucky the school had insurance for things like this. The discharge papers were filled out and leaving only depended on how long it took Vlad to get dressed. Jack looked out the window, blocking Vlad from view as he got dressed. Vlad’s clothes had been slightly loose as was the style but after three weeks in the hospital they were approaching baggy.

“Don’t worry Vladdie you’re still a stud.” Assured Jack which got him a curious look from Vlad before he chuckled darkly.

“I don’t think I was ever a stud but I’ve gotten around…I guess it’s better I lost then gained laying on my back for 3 weeks. Now let’s bounce, if I have to talk to another nurse I’ll scream.” Responded Vlad as he finished adjusting his watch before patting his pocket to make sure he had his wallet.

There was a brief look around and then Jack was pulling Vlad out of the hospital going on about something, the speed of his words and Vlad trying to apologize to people Jack had nearly run down kept him from understanding it. Maddie pulled up in her deep blue AMC Spirit, Vlad watched as Jack somehow got himself into the back seat, the front seat was too cramped. Vlad took shotgun and buckled himself in as Maddie took off.

“So Vlad, are you amped to go to The Midnight Haunt?” Asked Maddie which had Vlad whip his head to look at Maddie.

“Isn’t that the sport’s bar we go to because Jack likes the name?” Replied Vlad, it wasn’t his favorite hangout but it was cheap with a good TV and an owner almost as into the Packers as he was.

“Yeah…why are you acting so surprised? Didn’t Jack tell you we are going there to catch a game?” Responded Maddie, her excited smile falling as confusion crossed her features.

“Perhaps, he was speaking rather quickly while almost dislocating my shoulder…The Packers are playing the Saints today…” Mused Vlad if he remembered the paper right.

“Sweet, I’ll get you some grindage and a freddy. “Offered Jack from the back seat.

“Doctor said I shouldn’t drink; my stomach might not handle it with the meds I’m on...Can we sit in the corner booth?” Replied Vlad, as he looked down at his hands covered in fresh scars, a ploy with a bit of truth but the full truth was Dr. Seward was worried he’d lose control of his powers or worse his bloodlust if impaired.

“Sure V-Man, we’re just spazzing having you back. You let us know if you’re not ready to do something.” Accepted Jack , Maddie giving a nod in agreement.

The bar was thankfully dimmed and most of the patrons either didn’t see his scars at all or not enough to be curious. The trio settled in the booth in the corner, secluded but with a nice view of the TV as the game played. Vlad had his hood pulled up and his hands under the table when they ordered but the old waitress didn’t seem to care when she came back with refills. After that Vlad was much more relaxed, there was laughter and smiles. The Packers won 23-13 and the trio left the bar in high spirits. 

Vlad didn’t bat an eye when Jack dragged them to see  _ Ghostbusters  _ for the third time. He knew the plot and the characters but what had once been a relatable movie for him and his friends now made Vlad’s gut twist. Every ghost was destructive, every ghost was to be imprisoned or destroyed, it hit too close to home especially with how into the movie Jack and Maddie were. Claiming he had pushed himself too far Vlad convinced his friends to return to the dorm room. Once there Vlad practically collapsed in bed.  

The next week and a half went much like that night, Vlad using his missed classes and resulting workload to get out of attempts of his friends to come back to the lab or even discuss the paranormal. That Vlad could see their growing displays of affection, hand holding, long hugs and light kisses only made Vlad even more uncomfortable as a third wheel. He still loved them, was grateful they had stayed but keeping his secret nearly 24/7 was burning him out even as his energy grew.

That restlessness and frustration fueled Vlad into going on regular walks then jogging on his travels around campus though they left him panting but less every day. Vlad still didn’t have his stamina back but it was returning quickly, as was the fitness of his high school body, a lean runner’s build. It made it easier to run when Vlad accidentally triggered his powers, now including intangibility, invisibility, hovering, flight and some sort of pink energy in his hands that burned material he touched. That he could sometimes glimpse the circulatory system of those around him, a red overlap with the heart bright and pulsing was another reason to run until it stopped.

Slip ups were becoming rarer but after two make up exams in two different buildings across campus Vlad was unfocused and tired as he returned to the dorms. He ended up caught in the stairs to their second-floor dorm. Vlad had had to pull himself out by going back down the stairs until the angle freed his form just as he heard people at the top of the stairwell. His heart was still pounding as he entered the dorm room.

Jack was alone and fiddling at their desk with some tech, Maddie had class at this hour and Vlad gave a sigh of relief, he couldn’t deal with that right now especially with how perceptive Maddie could be. With Jack it was easy to switch subjects, feed alternatives but not with Maddie and Vlad had a feeling she knew he was hiding something. Closing the door Vlad was relieved that between the last week in the hospital and hard work after he was caught up with those last exams. Flopping on his bed, Vlad rested face first on his pillow, mind and limbs aching as he tried to move past that near disaster in the staircase.

“Hey V-Man, you’ve dated more than me, right?” Inquired Jack, his tone not loud for once.

“I’ve been around the bases more times than I can count with more people than I can count on one hand if that’s what you’re asking. Didn’t really have time for anything too serious, never considered a white picket fence, house and kids with any of them. ” Responded Vlad, moving his head so his chin rested on the pillow, some of them he couldn’t have had a family with  biologically and socially even when he wanted too.

“You ever tell a girl you love her?” Asked Jack, the question soft and personal as he stopped fiddling with the machine in his hands.

“I’ve told most of my partners I loved them, just a couple of them for the right reasons, or I thought so at the time. It’s not easy and if you say it too soon it can ruin things. Now please Jack, I’m tired.” Admitted Vlad as he laid his head on its side, moving his body with it to face away from Jack, his mind pleading for Jack to drop it.

“Did you ever love any of them? How did you know if you were in love with them and not just loved them?” Questioned Jack and Vlad could hear the plea in his voice which only made him angrier.

“That’s none of your business and you’ll stop before I make you book it.” Rumbled Vlad, his eyes now red as his teeth edged but neither knew.

“Vladdie I didn’t mean to make you crunchy I-“

“Do you think this is just about envy?!” Snapped Vlad as he whirled around so he was sitting on the edge of his bed and death staring Jack who went very quiet as he turned around in his chair.

“I might not be completely down with you dating Maddie but she made her choice. Yet, to ask me for advice about how to confess your love while reminding me of all my missed chances at it is more than me being envious. It’s not even about Maddie right now, you’re rubbing salt in the wounds which are still visibly  healing! I will never be able to be truly open with someone again and I’m trying very hard not to blame you.” Clarified Vlad as his fingers dug into the mattress, struggling to control his temper.

“V-Man the doc said you’ll be fully recovered soon and you can cover the scars if any remain, they aren’t ooglay and some girls like-“

“Do people like this?!” Snarled Vlad as he shot from the bed his feet a few inches from the ground as his opaqueness fluttered as he displayed the blue glimmer of his intangibility and then the complete loss with his invisibility before becoming solid again.

“Vlad I...I didn’t know, I didn’t think this…“Started Jack, his expression more guilt than fear as he got out of his chair and reached for Vlad who only floated back.

Vlad wanted to scream at Jack, make him feel just a taste of the terror, stress and pain that tore at him now with this secret. Yet Jack wasn’t running, his eyes not even glancing at the door as he reached for Vlad, clearing intending to calm him down. Vlad felt his core shudder at the conflicting emotions and for a terrifying moment Vlad thought it was destabilizing from using too much power at once. His feet found the floor and his arms wrapped around his chest as he closed his eyes.The power was flaring, it was too much and Vlad let out a pained gasp as his core erupted.

There was a whooshing noise and Vlad cracked his eyes just enough to see a glowing black blur across his vision going up, sending a cold chill over him to his very bones. He felt different, like something had clicked into place and his exhaustion was gone, in fact Vlad had never felt better. Raw power coursed through his muscles and Vlad had a feeling he could do more with that pink energy then make his hands glow and burn. His eyes went to his hands before Jack could tell him not to look. 

They were somewhere between mint green and sky blue that darkened up the fingers with nearly black, lethally pointed tips. The sleeves of his windbreaker had inverted from black to white. From what Vlad could see of his chest the white shirt was now black. All of it had a glowing white outline. Vlad’s shocked staring at his hands was broken as Jack grabbed his shoulders, firmly but not painfully. Jack looked at Vlad with a broken expression, trying to be strong and not show his fear as he looked into Vlad’s pupil free red eyes.

“V-Man I need you to chill, no yelling, screaming, running or fighting, it’ll make things worse.” Directed Jack before biting his lip which made Vlad realize Jack wasn’t threatening him but that he didn’t want to bring people here.

“Jack I…I need to see.” Pleaded Vlad, his voice having lost all fire having been  snuffed out with dread.

Jack released his friend slowly and turned to the desk. After some rummaging Jack found a small mirror and turned to find Vlad looking at his hands again, moving his fingers as if to confirm they were his. Taking one of those hands Jack put a mirror in it before wrapping an arm around Vlad’s shoulders to offer comfort and security. With shaking hands Vlad raised the mirror, taking a deep breath as he steadied the mirror before looking into it.

For the first time Vlad saw his eyes solid red and glowing like some sort of demon which widened as he took in more changes. His skin matched that of his palms and wrists so it was safe to assume his skin was the light blue-green everywhere. White hair had turned back to black but darker, styled into what resembled devil’s horns with the length of Vlad’s mullet behind it. Amongst the hair were his ears, stretched up into sharp points that pinned back. Vlad’s jaw opened in his growing horror only to reveal his canines had become long fangs with the teeth around them fitting them perfectly for a sharp and fatal bite. In spite of that Vlad bit into his right knuckle as he tried to remain silent, to keep the tears out of his eyes even as liquid filled his mouth, cold and thick. He was a monster; how could he have ever deluded himself into thinking he was still human? Humans didn’t look like some fusion of Dracula and a smurf, they didn’t glow like fireflies.

Then an arm tightened around Vlad’s shoulder and without hesitation Vlad allowed himself to be drawn into a fierce embrace. It didn’t take the breath from his lungs, because he no longer needed to breath. With just a bit of focus Vlad realized only his core pulsed in his chest and with the desperation of a man on death’s door he clung to Jack like driftwood in an endless sea. Apologies poured from their mouths, Jack’s sorrowful and soothing while Vlad cried them into Jack’s shoulder like the big man would vanish if he stopped. Jack took Vlad’s shaking form and despite his increased bulk lifted them onto his bed, sitting down with Vlad on his lap who only curled closer. Vlad’s apologies becoming tearful sobs as Jack rubbed his back. Questions, explanations, theories and plans to cope would come later for now they mourned for the simplicity of the days before they ever thought of the Proto-Portal.

 


	11. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad comes to rest in an old hangout to mull over his predicament and figure out ways to move forward.

Vlad felt like such a parasite in Jack’s arms, a monster didn’t deserve such a dear friend who hadn’t even screamed but immediately reached for him. He’d yelled and blamed Jack, was envious of him all while accepting his care, affection and resources. Anger had made his appearance match his twisted anatomy and even now his teeth itched being so close to Jack’s neck. He had had a future even after the accident but now, now Vlad couldn’t even walk down the street because he’d thrown everything away in a fit of spite. All because he couldn’t see that Jack trusted him to know better about relationships and give him honest advice despite everything.

Eventually the large gentle hand on Vlad’s back, rubbing through the fabric broke through Vlad’s self-loathing. A loud heartbeat gave Vlad a sound to focus on, the warmth of Jack’s embrace calmed Vlad into silence. Jack said nothing, he knew Vlad hated to show weakness and this had definitely been a vulnerable moment even with how Vlad looked.

Slowly Vlad got his bearings and unhooked his claws from Jack’s hazmat suit, thankfully the white tank underneath had helped spare Jack’s flesh. That same hazmat suit hadn’t absorbed Vlad’s tears letting them stain his shirt. Green also stained the black fabric, ectoplasm from his knuckle from where he had bit it, still oozing slightly. That change, blood to ectoplasm, was just behind his lack of heartbeat and breathing in terms of the changes disturbing Vlad. His red eyes caught Jack looking at the neon green substance with a studious gaze and he a took a sharp intake of not needed breath as Jack grasped his wrist.

“Vlad we really need to break you of that habit especially in this form, those wicked fangs sure leave a nasty bite.” Mused Jack as he turned Vlad’s hand to get a better look at the wound before releasing.

Vlad didn’t have time to get off Jack’s lap before being thrown off , his new reflexes allowed him to kick off the floor to land on top of the bed in a fluid movement. Jack went for their first aid kit and came back to sit next to Vlad. Vlad settled from a crouch into sitting on the edge of the bed. Jack could be slightly rough in his exuberance but with these claws Vlad would be unable to dress the wound himself without more practice. The bite was deep and Vlad was lucky he hadn’t gotten down to the bone yet the ectoplasm was coagulating faster then blood ever could. Jack broke the scab due to it being a bite wound to help clean away what would have been forced in from the mouth. 

Jack could see enough to know Vlad wasn’t a sac of ectoplasm with a thin cover, there was all the layers to skin and flesh he would expect from a human, just green. Vlad’s eyes kept looking from the wound to Jack, not really feeling the pain he thought he should, only scowling at the burn of the antiseptic.  All the soiled supplies were put in the bag which was quickly hidden away. Until they could test Vlad’s ectoplasm, they had to assume it would have the same caustic and harmful exposure effect as normal ectoplasm. Blue eyes looked into red as Jack gave a soft smile which was returned with a shaky smile by Vlad as Jack patted his hand. Vlad moved his fingers, pleased he still had full motion and the bandages weren’t too tight.

“So…uh…how long?” Asked Jack as he rubbed the back of his head, he wasn’t good with words in normal situations.

“The day after the accident was when these…ghost powers started to manifest. I thought my hair would be the only lasting external change until…Jack what did you see? “Responded Vlad, looking down at his hands.

Jack couldn’t easily recognize Vlad beneath the blue, pointed edges, slightly increased muscle and height, but he knew when Vlad was scared. Those ghastly eyes were the same from when Vlad was fighting him in the shower on the edge of hysterics and apparently with good reason. Jack had assumed all the pain was from the pustules forming and popping while he scrubbed away what he now knew to be contaminated unstable ectoplasm. Yet to know Vlad had been displaying these powers the day after...how much of that pain had been the fundamental changes in Vlad’s very cellular makeup? Jack had never meant for this, never thought it possible and all the stuff he had said about ghosts...had Vlad been scared of him?

“Well I guess you don’t know you get those scary eyes and the edge to your teeth when you get emotional. As for just now, a glowing black ring appeared around your waist and spilt up and down leaving…how you are now. Vlad you know…we won’t do anything to you without your consent right? We’re your friends first, researchers second and clearly wrong about ghosts.” Explained Jack trying to be comforting.

Vlad took a silent moment to search Jack’s eyes before his chest heaved with a forced sigh. They would have to test on him, he couldn’t just walk around as a horror movie reject. His head fell into his hands with a groan, he didn’t want this, the power wasn’t worth this.

“You know this supports your “matter of life state” theory with ghosts, right? That’s got to be something.” Offered Jack with a smile and a slap on Vlad’s back which normally would have sent him flying to the floor but he barely moved at the force.

The look Vlad gave Jack was deadpanned as he rested his arms on his legs. He opened his mouth to offer a retort but closed it, his fangs clicking together. Beyond Jack was their nightstand with the alarm clock and it was 6:15, Maddie’s last class on Wednesday got out at 6. She’d be here any minute and he couldn’t leave, not like this. Yet what would Maddie think? Jack had probably only believed he wasn’t some trickster because he’d witnessed his transformation and the reaction first hand, you couldn’t fake that kind of emotion. His growing panic was finally drawing concern from Jack who followed his stare only to flinch at the time.

“Can you turn back?” Questioned Jack, forgetting this was the first time.

“I’ve never done this before!” Hissed Vlad as he threw his hands up in frustration.

“Well try!” Retorted Jack, he knew stress wouldn’t make focusing easier but what other option did they have?

Vlad closed his eyes, straining but nothing happened. There was a knock on the door and Vlad swallowed, he had a very bad idea.

“I’m going to turn invisible, distract her so I can leave, I’ll rattle the door handle so you know I’m gone. Do not tell her.” Directed Vlad in a hushed tone before he vanished from sight.

Jack was quiet for a moment but his mind never rested long and he went to the door, opening it to reveal Maddie with a large pizza and six pack of beer.

“Hey Mads, what’s the occasion?” Asked Jack as he leaned on the doorframe, his smile broad and voice chipper.

“Vlad’s caught up so ‘za and brew, it was your idea remember?” Prompted Maddie as the two moved like dancers to let Maddie and her load peacefully around Jack’s bulk.

Maddie’s eyes made a quick sweep of the room, her playful smiling becoming a frown. Vlad was supposed to have been done with his last makeup exam at 5. She put down the food and drink on Vlad’s bed.

“Jack where’s Vlad?” Asked Maddie as she turned around to look at Jack, noticing his smile seemed more forced.

“V-Man said he was going to meet some guys from his business classes at the library to study.” Responded Jack, he normally stumbled in his lies but determination had made it slid from his tongue, too bad Maddie was too sharp to fall for it.

“Vlad’s been collapsing on that bed every time he gets home for the evening, you said so yourself. Combined with all the studying for these tests to the point he’s been skipping self-care, you had to do both the laundry twice, so I can’t imagine him being fit to meet anyone let alone think he’d get any benefit from it. Also, you know he’s still hyper aware of his hair and the scarring...So, the truth please.” Countered Maddie, her hands going to her hips.

Jack looked at Maddie with a defeated look before glancing behind her with sad puppy eyes before his attention turned to Maddie. Vlad noticed an expression he hadn’t see Jack use before, relaxed half open eyes and a bitten lip smile. His hands were on Maddie’s shoulders as he stepped forward with an eyebrow wiggle. 

“I asked Vladdie to step out to see how far we can make it around the bases tonight.” Purred Jack before he leaned down and kissed Maddie before she could question it, she leaned into it as their hands began to roam.

Vlad’s invisibility flickered for a moment and thankfully Jack was too occupied to see the raw pain in his expression. Invisibility restored Vlad rushed past them with his eyes closed, slamming the door shut behind him. Vlad didn’t stop running until he hit Muir Forest, his legs never tiring though sometimes his feet didn’t hit the ground. He was maintaining the invisibility then intangibility as his mind was on autopilot, people seeing nothing more than a blue wisp or feeling a sudden chill when he ran through them. Even in the cover of the woods Vlad didn’t feel safe but his form became visible if only to save energy for later. His feet carried him to Lake Mendota, no boats out at this time of night and the sounds of the water was soothing.  Without effort Vlad allowed his feet to leave the ground and he made his way over the water to get a look at himself, he had to know exactly what he was working with.

The small mirror hadn’t done it justice, seeing all the changes from earlier at once while idly noting the now grey pants and black sneakers made Vlad’s core throb painfully. Everything glowed, even his wind breaker when he slid it off. He’d need new clothes, heavier clothes to conceal the glow and his skin. Thick gloves for the claws, hats for the ears, sunglasses for the eyes, a scarf to hide his fanged mouth because wearing a balaclava anywhere but a ski resort was asking to be arrested.  Vlad had never worn makeup but hopefully he could use that to cover the bits of his face he couldn’t cover. Regardless such an outfit would stand out and would be unbearable roughly half of the year in Wisconsin. Still it could work further north, it wouldn’t be too hard to cross the border invisible, no barrier could stop him, might be a source of income too. Being a smuggler and thief could pay well and criminals wouldn’t ask too many questions. If he was somehow seen who would believe the recounts, what police force would put up wanted posters of this face? Getting contacts for jobs would be the hard part, being disguised and not vouched for could get him shot, something that still might kill him. It was a complicated and dangerous notion but something to think over, a line to grab. 

Once over land again Vlad simply hovered in a sitting position, it seemed more natural to hover. It was a mild comfort that Vlad didn’t have to support himself physically when he was trying to keep himself together mentally.

“Basics, start with the basics, what resources do I have? Dorm key, school ID card, both worthless after I grab my things from the room, books mostly and stash of cash, $200 if I remember right. Have to probably phase into the bank and grab what my savings are…Car key for my K70 which had a half tank. Bi-fold wallet with $25, social security card, driver’s license, insurance, registration and-“Listed Vlad as  pink energy pulled each item from his pockets, holding it for him for fear his claws would damage them.

The item Vlad had stopped on was the picture slots in his wallet, on the bottom was a family portrait of his father, mother, pregnant with him, and his sister, the only picture of them together. Vlad had looked a lot like his father but with the former black hair and navy eyes of his mother while his sister was the opposite, green eyes and brown hair. Above that picture was Vlad and Jack in their sophomore year, minus their lab coats with a party behind them and four peers, former members of “Skunk Punk”. That punch had dried to such a sticky finish and both of them had fought for the shower to clean their mullets that night. Jack was naïve as always, just a harmless prank to him but Vlad had been getting the feeling the four were tired of humoring them, especially Jack as he’d had to chew them out before. The expressions in the picture had just sealed it for Vlad. Still Vlad kept the picture, Jack had a copy too, it was a good picture of them and they had been having the night of their lives after a rock concert. The topmost picture was right out of the year book, the three of them in lab coats, smiling with their arms around each other as the “Ecto Study and Applications Research Team”. Vlad ran his thumb over the picture, it seemed so long ago when the only direction was up and the possibilities endless from new elements to breaching the gap between life and death. 

With a sigh Vlad returned the items to his pockets before looking around. A smile tugged at his lips, his subconscious had led his feet to the last place he felt safe. This little glade was where they used to rest, could smoke and listen to a stereo without worrying about teachers or staff catching them. The wind and water from the lake helping to wipe away the scent with some perfume and cologne picked by Maddie, masking but not obvious. Vlad wondered for a moment if that fudge Jack had buried was still around, it brought a chuckle to his fanged mouth. 

With a sweeping movement Vlad found himself at a familiar tree, he reached into the hollow and pulled out a bag of wrapped and hard peppermint candies. They weren’t filling but they kept his mouth occupied so he didn’t binge and weren’t perishable. Vlad popped a peppermint candy in his mouth, it tasted how he remembered and to his pleasure he could swallow the flavor like before. Another hint of internal organs but Vlad felt no urge to bite the candy to swallow it. He floated over to the rock he had long since claimed as his before settling on it.

“I have nowhere better to be, not until morning.” Mused Vlad as he laid down, trying to keep the venom out of his voice.

Jack had engaged that make out to give him the opportunity to leave as he was a bad liar and Maddie was happy with Jack but that didn’t mean seeing it was easy. To think about what was happening made Vlad’s core shudder. Clawed fingers grasped his chest above the core, it seemed to be emotionally driven, buzzing like angry bees since Vlad left his room. It had been weeks and it wasn’t like Maddie was his ex. Even though he’d lost his chance because of the accident Vlad knew Jack hadn’t planned any of this, from his sincerity to his lack of forethought it was improbable. Part of Vlad wondered if the reason he was hanging on to that unrequited love was because Maddie knew him before the accident

. It was going to be hard to live like this and to meet new people let alone find a partner. Telling them what he was just wasn’t an option and he couldn’t risk having a child like this. His life would be lonely and shallow which would eat at him even with Jack. It would not do Vlad any favors to dwell on this and he wanted an escape, his body finally giving into the stress and letting his mind fall into darkness.

 


	12. Resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vlad is found and comforted as the three begin to make their new dynamic work.

Branches snapping and a booming voice yelling “Told you Mads he’d be here!” woke Vlad up from his rest with wide eyes to see the beam of a flashlight. Even with his enhanced reflexes Vlad was helpless as Jack scooped him up into a hug, his struggles ceased almost immediately as he saw Maddie over Jack’s shoulder.  Vlad knew that expression, thoughtful with a raised eyebrow, it was when Maddie was trying to tell if someone was lying. It hurt, being judged on his appearance and whatever Jack had told her. Vlad went intangible in Jack’s grip so he could stand before him.

“I told you not to tell her.” Hissed Vlad, voice low and angry while resuming his solidity. 

“She was worried about you V-Man.” Replied Jack as if that was the obvious answer which only made Vlad facepalm before dragging his hand down his face.

“Jack if I wanted her to know tonight, I would have stayed in the room instead of telling you to distract her.” Growled Vlad as he remembered the distraction, he pinched the bridge of his nose and take a few calming breaths.

“Me being bitter got us in this situation…What did you tell her, Jack?” Questioned Vlad only to flinch as he felt a slender hand on his arm making him turn his head around to find himself looking into Maddie’s face.

“That you’ve been hiding things from us… There are things we could have said or done that couldn’t just be swept under the rug . We’ve noted ectoplasm from the first batch and the artificial batches react negatively with each other. You know we are designing an ecto-gun from that knowledge…we could have ended up hurting you.” Chastised Maddie, her expression firm but there was deep concern in her eyes.

“Given your desire to be …particularly physical in the examinations of ghosts excuse me for not being upfront about this. The weeks in the hospital made me feel like a lab rat as is. Guess it can’t be avoided though now that I…have external symptoms.” Responded Vlad as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

“Don’t worry V-Man! Even if we have to spend all night out here, you’re leaving looking human.” Assured Jack as he slapped Vlad on the back which despite being audible barely got Vlad to move.

Vlad gave Jack a skeptical look only for a small smile to tug at his lips as Maddie nodded in agreement. It was a comfort to know his friends had no plans of running away or whisking him away to the lab, they had had plenty of chances. His core vibrated with a gentle hum, on a hunch Vlad pulled the couple close to him, resentment had made him change and that change had been cold. In early December especially late into the night, it was still cold, his skin must feel like ice through their thick coats ghost or not. However, Vlad didn’t let go of his friends who looked at each other then shrugged, hugging him back.

The physical warmth seeped into Vlad as the attention steadied his mind. Steady breathing and strong heartbeats called to something in Vlad and soon his core wasn’t the only thing pulsing in his ribcage. With a deep breath Vlad focused on that sensation, of living and warmth, closing his red eyes. A black ring appeared around his midsection, splitting to go up and down leaving a very human looking, unscarred and exhausted Vlad shivering in a thin windbreaker. His friends were the only thing that kept Vlad from falling to his knees and he was thankful they hadn’t fled from the rings.

“It appears that my forms have different limitations.” Grumbled Vlad as Jack adjusted his grip to hold Vlad in his arms.

“Noted, now Vlad how did you change back?” Inquired Maddie, it would be good to know for future use but there was a big part of her just fascinated with Vlad’s “condition”.

“I was attentive to the warmth and life from you both. It helped restart my heart which triggered my breathing. Then I focused on that and it ignited the change.” Explained Vlad, frowning at the looks they gave him, he had just admitted to being technically dead for hours.

“ Vladdie...are you in pain?” Asked Jack as he gave Vlad a worried look,he had cried out with the first change and nearly fainted with the second.

“Not from that, starting to feel frostbitten through.” Admitted Vlad only to let out a yelp  as Jack swept him up bridal style. 

Besides a half hearted glare Vlad gave no complaint and by the time they made it back to the dorm Vlad was curled against him as much as possible. After checking Vlad for frostbite Maddie left to get some hot chocolate for them while Jack wrapped Vlad in a quilt like a burrito. Vlad fought against the warmth lulling him to sleep, he needed to know something.

“Jack...you said I’m your friend first...I’m not a burden you feel you need to cure, right?” Whispered Vlad, his voice getting thick with sleep.

“I’ll admit it was scary to think you might be stuck in your ghost form but you’re not. Unless it hurts you I see no reason to find a cure. You’re still Vlad, my best friend and the sum of all your parts, good and bad. “ Assured Jack as he patted Vlad’s shoulder.

Vlad smiled tiredly at Jack as he lost the fight to stay awake. It was a while before Maddie returned with the warm drinks, setting the third on the desk. A smile on her face as she handed Jack his drink with a kiss on the forehead. Jack pecked her cheek before turning his attention back to Vlad, Maddie following his gaze.

“You know we’re going to have to keep him out of trouble, right?” Spoke Jack with a soft smile, he would never leave Vlad alone, especially now.

“Nothing new with that...Jack do you think he’ll ever get over us getting together so soon after the accident?” Questioned Maddie with concern.

“I think he’s already starting to...I hope he can find someone too.” Answered Jack, the smile leaving his face.

Maddie set down her coco and took Jack’s face in her hands, rubbing his temples soothingly with her thumbs. The man truly loved Vlad as a brother and seeing the depths of the pain and changes caused by the accident was tearing him apart. There would always be what-if’s but they had kept Vlad from running and ending up in worse shape with possible years of his life lost in the hospital. Vlad would never be rejected by them for this because despite it all he was still the Vlad they knew and loved.

“Either way he’ll have us, I won’t let him or you forget that. “ Assured Maddie and with that she planted a kiss on Jack’s lips.

There was a hum and then the couple moved to Jack’s bed, wordlessly positioning themselves for the night. Maddie fell asleep in Jack’s arms and his chin resting on top of her head. For a moment the world was at peace, three friends dreaming to the beat of three human hearts and one ghostly core. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of Plasmius, first story of eight , thanks for making it and I hope you continue . Catalyst is finished and will begin posting on Monday.


End file.
